A Certain Epic Electrogun
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: In a city wherein Science is the solution to every solution to everything, the existence of espers all around who possess supernatural abilities. Join Kendall Knight; One of the Level 7 as he dwells around the city of Schooltropolis. Warning: OOC "Previosuly titled: A Certain Epic Silvergun"
1. Meltdowner

Hello Rushers!?

New readers: Hello this my first long time fic, This is when the Big Time Rush in a different alternate universe. Well Big Time Rush exist but they're not them. This fic is actually based from what I watch in a different fandom, all characters are OOC and some details from a chapter is the start of an arc, so try to figure it out and since I'm in college so I might update once in awhile, If you got bored reading a long story try to spread the word about this fic; It'll be much appreciated.

Old readers: Sorry about the sudden deletion, I figured some mistakes, I'll try to pay attention with my grammar and the flow of the stories. I'll reduce the bilingual a bit so please forgive me for the inconvenience.

Kendall: What's up everyone! Kendall Knight here! One of the Level 7 in the city. An atom manipulation is my ace along with the side of Electromaster, set aside. I don't belong to the author, So he doesn't own me nor the series itself. So enjoy the series! Here goes Zapper!?

* * *

Title: A Certain Epic Electrogun

Summary: In a city wherein Science is the solution to every solution to everything, the existence of espers all around who possess supernatural abilities. Join Kendall Knight; One of the Level 7 as he dwells around the city of Schooltropolis. Warning: OOC

Rating: T for Language and Violence.

**Chapter 1: The Meltdowner**

In the technological advanced city, a 5" 11 tall, blonde teenager with a dirty blonde hair with his hair spiked up, green eyes and slightly pale skin, wearing a white barong Tagalog-like polo with a symbol two crosses- intersecting one another surrounded in a shield like crest in his right chest, mocha shorts that reaches on his knees with a black combat-like shoes, while carrying a black suitcase bag with a blue strap with a blue penguin, dangling on his bag. He hums a certain tune while opening a canned beverage, leaning upon the overpass rails and begins drinking and enjoying his drink.

Then he notices a hand on the rails, "Hm?"

He noticed five suspicious people, surrounding his personal space. He didn't pay heed to them while a couple saw the events as they were in a safe distance, without getting involved. They were very worried and ignores he queer situation about the teenager well-being.

"Is he gonna be okay?" The woman asked her boyfriend.

"Maybe we should call the Judgment for help," The man suggested.

The blonde teenager looks at the five goons. "Seriously, there is nothing a dull moment in this city…" He sighed. As if he already got used to this feeling.

In the hustling bustling city, the vehicles traveled in the asphalt-covered grounds, citizens passing by in the sidewalks. The white bus was the tour bus taking the tour of the city.

"The total population is 3.4 million people, not only that 70% of the population are student. This what 'Schooltropolis' that is," The lady introduced a trivial minutiae to the fellow passengers the city named 'Schooltropolis'. The passengers were mostly kids were at the age of four to eight years old along with their parents to guide them. "This city has a scientific technology that is beyond in any other cities, They say the technology here is beyond the age gap of thirty to forty years ago so you could say that this whole city is a giant experimental barn, " The tour guide explained the concept about the city as a kid watches the view of the outside of the city, The kid was fascinated with so much technology, Wind mill turbines that were saw throughout the city, Many unusual things in the city; Like a robot the maintains the cleanliness of the roads and etc. Let's just say it's the city of the future.

"Not only that…" The tour bus travels on the streets. "Does anybody know what they study here?" The tour guide asked gleefully.

"Esper Powers!?" The kids responded in total unison as the tour guide smiled and nodded in reply.

"We totally reassure you, the safety and well-being of your children is in the guarding hands of Schooltropolis. So remained at ea.-" The female tour guide was interrupted when she felt a strong surge of radiation, causing the traffic to go hay wire, The tour bus avoided other cars until it comes to a complete stop. Fortunately, nobody got hurt.

The tour guide had a rough landing. "Ow, ow, ow…What on earth was that-." Her attention was caught on the traffic lights. It seems the traffic was in a complete stop and disarray, the atmosphere was filled with the noises of cars. "The traffic lights are…" The traffic lights didn't function properly as it releases a small white electric discharge.

*In an Alleyway*

The man was from the five people starts to run as he stumbled on a garbage can while running for his life.

"Damn it, this isn't my day. Who the hell is he?" He ran for his life as he tried to look back.

"Freeze Mr.!" A voice called out that caught the man's attention.

The man stopped his movements as he felt someone's pinning him to the ground, the man tried to lift his body but it was pinned down by someone.

"This is the Judgment." The voice declared with a teal armband on his left arm with a twin swords eblonized in the center with racing white strips. He grabbed the man's arm and span in upward to restrain his movements, While the man was moaning in pain. "I see you're one of the five idiots who caused a pretty annoying riot…" The teenager said playfully. The teenager is 5"6 in height, had short spiky hair, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes has a mole in his left temple, wearing a white barong Tagalog-like polo with a symbol two crosses-intersecting one another surrounded in a shield like crest in his right chest, mocha shorts that reaches on his knees with a black combat-like shoes. Part of Schooltropolis' Morals and Ethics Committee or known as Judgment, maintain peace and order on the city

"Now you're under the jurisdiction of the Anti-skills," The teenager smiled as he shows off his handcuffs.

He cuffed one of the criminals in to a rest pole, to prevent the criminal from escaping. "Damn it…" He cursed himself as he sighs in total defeat. The teenager ran across the alley, "This is Carlos Garcia," The teenager replied with a phone near his ear, "I managed to catch one of the five culprits. Logan; where are the other four culprits?" He reported back and continued with a question.

In a dark room a teenager facing in front of a computer typing into a keyboard with a can of soda in the side of the keyboard; the man wearing a small head piece in his left ear. "Okay, Take a five meters and take a left and you can probably meet them all at the end of the alley," He instructed his partner to take the path he mentioned.

"Understood," The Latino acknowledge his assistance as he takes a left and stops at his tracks. "This is the Judgment!" Carlos declared, pulling his armband as a proof of authority. "We've heard the news of robbery in this area, Ceased your resistance or-" He was cut off when he saw the situation. "Ehh?"

He saw that the crime was apprehended or more the criminals were lying in the ground, unconscious. They were also smoked like they were fried. Then he saw a blonde teenager standing in the middle of the alley that was supposed to be surrounding him. The blonde teenager looks at the teenager.

"Oh? Carlos," The blonde teenager replied as a small discharge of white electricity sparked from his head.

Then he discovers the suspects were beaten by his friend and schoolmate: Kendall Knight. "Kuya Kenny!?" Carlos said out with total disbelief.

_The Next Day_

Another day, sets upon the city of Schooltropolis, It was ten in the morning; Kendall and Carlos were walking on their way to the park a short detour to their school

"Honestly, How many times should I remind you," Carlos began lecturing Kendall. "Upholding the rules in Schooltropolis is the authority of us in Judgment; it would be problematic if someone did the job first," Carlos finished as he stop in his tracks.

He turned to his friend behind him, "Are you even listening, Kuya Kenny?" Kendall looks at Carlos with a bored look, meaning he already grew tired of Carlos' lecture.

"It can't be helped, dude." Kendall countered. "It's already over by the time you guys arrived,"

"A student causing a ruckus without permission," Carlos looked at the small black drones that patrols all around the city, "You might get the attention of the authorities," The smaller boy pointed out.

"Let this be a lesson to be more efficient in the future," Kendall continued walking as Carlos followed, making way to the park. "Besides, this place isn't as great as its name implies. Even if you have many security guards standing 24/7, guarding all over the city, you'll always have those idiots around." Kendall implied as he points out the flaws in the security in the city, even this city has technologically enhance technology, they couldn't help many crime as they use to, even the one who worked in the Judgment already find it difficult for them.

The two boys arrived at the park as Kendall stops his tracks as he turned to the nearest vending machine, "No matter what you say about the latest technology…" He pause his words.

"Hm, Kuya Ken-Eh?" Carlos wore a surprised face when Kendall span and kicked the vending machine, hard.

"Chaser!?" Kendall yelled while Carlos threw his face in total surprised. Then the vending machine spit a canned beverage for Kendall, Free of charged.

He kneeled down to retrieve his juice, "No matter how much technology they added it's doesn't affect our daily lives," he finishes his point, opened his can and drank.

Carlos was kneeling on the ground in total shame. "Seriously, Kuya Kenny… Wearing those hideous things underneath those pants of yours again," Carlos' word made the blonde teenager coughed out his drink.

Carlos elbowed on his briefcase-like bag, "What the heck are you looking!?" Kendall scolds Carlos for his lewd actions and the Latino didn't like Kendall's under garments, again. But something made Carlos alarmed for a second. "These are easier and more comfortable to move around in, and-" Kendall was interrupted when Carlos covered his mouth and charged him, making his can of black bean juice threw in the sky. One flash moment, both of them disappeared without a trace; except a flying can.

The can landed on the ground with a clank, those black robots were the patrol robots, who were informed when someone kicked one of the vending machine. "Vending machine #17745 failure. Vandalism suspected, Vandalism Suspected." The pieces of metal robots were calling the Anti-skills but they didn't saw the suspect, the robots were just spinning in front of the vending machine.

Meanwhile for Kendall and Carlos, were in the nearest building at the rooftop, As Carlos looks down at the robots at the park. "Let this be a lesson to have a little more discretion before acting recklessly?" Carlos said in a 'know-it-all' voice. While Kendall rest his head in the rail; sick of Carlos words were sometimes right.

"Ah, that's not good we better hurry though," Carlos reminded that made the blonde teenager alarmed, the blonde teenager looked at the blimp with a computerized screen.

"Ah, Right; Today it's the official system scan," Kendall looked at the computerized blimp screen in bold letters, "OFFICAIL SYSTEM SCAN STARTS AT 10:00AM sharp."

The traffic light glows in bright red color with a sign 'Don't Walk' and then turned green to 'Walk' with a walking man as a sign. The students crossed the streets as they went to a school, The school was enormous, with an open gate welcoming students, It was a two-story building that was covered in a bright yellow cover with twenty rows of window and two door welcoming the students with opens arm. The separator that separates the campus to the outsiders was brick with a black railing. As the two students passed by; the name of the school that was carved in a black granite in the background with gold lettering, "Palmwoods Middle School." This school happens to be a middle school for boys only; the boys in this school were well-mannered gentleman not in all other school.

Inside the campus, there was a round that displays the greenery that was surrounded by bricks, Students made their way inside the building with a computer that show the announcement to all students, It also has the system scan announcement. Many students wore a white barong Tagalog-like polo with a symbol two crosses- intersecting one another surrounded in a shield like crest in the right chest, mocha shorts that reaches on their knees with a black combat-like shoes. While some students wore a white short-sleeved shirt with yellow that outline at the end of the sleeves and at the hem of the shirt, Yellow jogging Knickerbocker shorts, which was their Physical Education uniform. The students hurried to their classed, some students were loitering in the halls; talking about the results of the system scan, while other were just loitering. Some students were having their system scan.

One room, three students were having there official system scan,

A woman held out a card in front of a student with a figure behind him. "Star, "Then she change the card with another card with another different figure. "Waves," While the other student was currently being tested, another student was being test. The woman prepared a force measuring with a strong metal at the middle with a protractor-like measuring device. She placed the device in front of the student.

"Forty degrees," She said to the student.

"Yes mam," The student obliged as the metal was bent with an invisible force in the exact measurement she needed.

"Accuracy: 0.2 millimeter," She said to her assistance while she writes down the results to her clipboard, "Shall we proceed to the next one?"

Outside of the building, some students in their PE uniform were having their abilities tested. A ten ton metal weight landed in the circle with a slight move to the left. Two men came to the metal weight holding a measuring tape and began measuring.

"Distance: 112.5 meters, 10 centimeters away from the specified target, Overall evaluation: Level 6" The man announced with a student in the starting point with a couple of weights besides him; it was Carlos who having his system scan. Carlos' test involves moving a certain weights at a specific mark, which was off by a couple of centimeters, He had both arms on his hips with a tiresome look on his face.

Carlos sighed tiredly, "Well that's not good on my record, Figures; I've been working at the Judgment last week," He said to himself with worrying tone. He never usually missed his target before, today's record for the system scan isn't going to be in his record. He is the kind of guy who is in his perfect condition; sometimes he has fond of working at Judgment, willing to bring some peace and order in Schooltropolis; Even though sometimes it can really be a stick in the mud when it comes to his schedule. But his thoughts were rudely interrupted when he heard someone laugh.

The male teenager was wearing the same uniform like Carlos; He has his head down with a raised eyebrow and a smirk in his face. "Sometimes you can make the craziest excuse do you, Carlos Garcia?" The male teenager has a blonde, short spiky hair that was swept to the right, with slight brown highlights, and brown eyes with a slightly tan skin.

Carlos looked at his fellow student with tiring look, "Jett Stetson,"

"I might even reach Level 7 before you do," Jett boasted with such pride, He will do anything to surpass anyone to make him the star of the show. Carlos is really tired of Jett boasting himself, in front of him. He is sick of having someone rubbing his pride all over his face, he knew that killing him isn't an option, so decided to beat him in his own game.

"Hmph; I don't want you comparing your ability with mine; After all, various speeds in the 11 dimensional is a whole different story from 4-." He countered back with a logical sense of his abilities.

"Additionally," Jett started while Carlos formed a ball of fist. "I can't stand the way you act mighty just because you are the member of the Judgment, even though you're a mere first grader," Jett began spouting stuff nonsense, Carlos looks at Jett with such annoyance, trying to resists the intention to kill the blonde, "Not listening as usual." Carlos mumbled under his breathe. "Listen, when calls me the Palmwoods' big bad silver gun-" The blonde brunette was interrupted with a large explosion of water spouts in the south, the water just bounced back. Jett was astonished as he lost his balanced and lands on the ground.

"What was that?" A student asked his friend.

"What a sound!" A student shocked.

Jett recovered slightly, while trying to shake off the dizziness. "Man, what the hell was that?" The blonde brunette wondered.

"Humph, you might not be aware you just transferred three months and four weeks ago, whose abilities were being tested at the pool was the Palmwoods' 'Silver Gun'." Carlos stated while Jett looking at him as he heard another explosion of water in the pool area.

"He has so much destructive power that the school is having a hard time measuring it without dampening it using the pool." The Latino continued his explanation and yet another powerful spout of water in the pool. "Are you man enough to take that head on?" Carlos dared Jett to challenge the Palmwoods' Silver Gun but Jett didn't reply as he swallowed his saliva hard.

Meanwhile at the pool area, there was a blonde teenager standing at the side of the pool as water began to pour down because of the tremendous power and just so happens to be Kendall who's having his system scan today. "Results: Speed – 2190 meters per second, Electromagnetic force: 0.13 Kilotons, Target deviation 12.31 pentameters…" While the officials announced the results, Kendall holds three pieces of coins in his hand, he toss them in the air and catch them with one hand. The water showers were depleted. "Overall Evaluation – Level 7." Kendall wasn't surprised with the result as he holds a coin in his fingers. "Hmm…"

_Inside the school_

The students were called to have showers after the official system scan was finally over; the students were at the shower room, freshening up. The whole room was filled with two round chairs, Cabinets filled with towels, Men cosmetics such as deodorants, colognes, shampoos and other bath needs and lockers specifically for some students. Some students were showering in their showering cubicles, some boys were changing back to their uniform, and some boys were conversing about some other things. While Carlos and Kendall were conversing during their shower about the events happened during his system scan.

The taller teenager was rubbing shampoo on his hair. "You heard all the way from the schoolyard?" He asked to his friend.

Carlos turned the knob, turning the shower off. "It was pretty awesome you know, everyone was shocked you know," He told Kendal about the reaction of his classmates as he grabbed his towel hanging by the shower door as he began drying his hair.

"Seriously, Do they really have to go that far measuring my ability, your ability is way more convenient than mine," Kendall point out as Carlos applied towel in his waist; Feeling Carlos' ability is way more convenient than his.

"The grass is always greener in other pastures you know that," Carlos says an expression to make his point.

Kendall closed the shampoo, as he began soaping his body, "That may be true, But I don't-"

"But even so,"

"Hmm?"

"Remember Kuya Kenny you're the Palmwoods' Silver Gun, You should put more pride in your chest." Reminded by the Latino about his reputation as the "Palmwoods' Silver Gun".

"Silver Gun?" Kendall wasn't used to his title just because of his ability at Level 7, there various reasons why they called him the Silver Gun of the Palmwoods.

"You know…" Carlos smiles seductively. "Something more of a…" Kendall wasn't sure what's coming then, He felt something warm in his private area.

Carlos was suddenly behind him as he gropes Kendall's private 'man' part. Kendall was in a total shocked he didn't move a muscle. "This 'part' of yours needs some more con-fi-dence." Carlos whispered seductively as he continues his groping. "Oh, how the beautiful scent of my Kuya Kenny became such iniquity!" Latino attracted by his classmate, he would have though his ultimate chance to show his love for him, while Kendall couldn't react as his mouth twitches while feeling aroused and that shouldn't feel in public.

"The allure of this seductive humility! Carlos', no Carlos' heart is breaking! Oh how I want this to lasts forever-." But Carlos was interrupted when Kendall punched Carlos' indiscretions out of his shower cubicle as the door closed down he grabbed his towel and began drying himself up. The students were totally in shocked of the moment. The school had no rules about homosexual relationships, but When a couple PDA in public? That's a whole new discussion.

Carlos was on the floor naked, it's a good thing his naked body was shielded with his towel. The pain didn't bother him, It was a so called 'A cupid's arrow down to his heart' either he is obsessed with him or is it just pure lust? "I THINK YOUR HEAD IS BROKEN YOU PERVERT!?" Kendall scolded Carlos' perverted actions. Again while he dries himself off.

"I was doing a bit of skin ship…" Carlos assured his perverted actions with a simple doing such as physical intimacy. But for Kendall, He didn't bought it.

"SHUT UP!?" Kendall yelled that was heard from the whole school

In the same school district, there was another school. It's not like a rich school like the Palmwoods Middle School; it was a public middle school. The school has two two-story building that was connected to an arched bridge with was covered with glass to keep the AC in. The building was decorated with white paint and few trees around the school with an opened space to welcome students.

Currently all the students were being let out after their system scan; there was one student who has his eyes on his on his mobile computer on his hands. He is 5"8 tall, short, spiky, dark brown hair, slightly tan skin, brown eyes. Wearing a white polo with a sky blue sweater vest with lemon yellow collar and the end of its sleeves, wearing a navy blue pants with white socks and black shoes with a black backpack behind him. He was humming a song while doing business with his mobile.

"Let's see…"

"Lo~gan Mi~tchell!" Then A teenager began to hug from behind, making the other boy unsteady due to the loss of balance, The boy felt something heat in his chest he didn't know his friend's hands was in his uniform. The other teenager was female who is 5"5 tall, has slightly pale skin, brown eyes, long black hair with red strikes wearing a white polo with blue collar with racing yellow line at the side of the collar, with navy blue skirt that reaches until her thighs, white knee socks with black doll shoes along with A small green handbag in her left shoulder and black guitar case behind her.

"AHHHHH! What the hell are you doing to me Lucy?!" Logan scolded harshly as she gets off of his friend.

"Common, Logie; I was just doing our usual greeting." Lucy explained her action to his friend. They didn't bother what their fellow classmates think, the other boys blushed as they try to walk away, some student just look at the event, While some students were whispering about Logan and Lucy's awkward greeting.

"Another way to deepen our friendship then!" Lucy declared that made Logan wailed in embarrassment.

Logan and Lucy where sitting on a local bench near a store, while Logan was sitting on the bench while Lucy are standing in front of him.

Logan sighed in frustration. "You're so cruel…"

"I'm sorry Logan; I got carried away; would you like to hear my song I've been working on?" She bought out her guitar, attempting to make it up for Logan.

"Maybe next time," Logan raised his hand, refusing Lucy's offer, honestly; Lucy was an awesome song-writer and musician. But he didn't want to spoil Lucy's wonderful songs. "Seriously, Lucy…"

"Anyways, how was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Of course, systems scan,"

"Ohh…That; it's no good as usual; I'm level 4 as always." He told his friend the result, "I've always been like that since elementary school. The teacher told me that 'Why do you always want your ability to be that weak, Are those smartness of you is always been your ability all along,'" Logan mimicked his teacher's words to him since he was in elementary school, But they didn't knew that Logan's smartness was his natural talent.

Lucy sat down beside her friend. "Well, They've always underestimate your intelligence Logan, They didn't know your true potential yet, I guess you can say that some people have a short attention span." Lucy's words make Logan chuckle in delight.

"I guess you're right," Logan laughed.

"Hey guys!" A voice from the distance caught Logan and Lucy's attention.

It was teenager wearing the same uniform as Logan. The teenager happen to be Logan's classmate like Lucy. He had brown, short, spiky hair, hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin while wearing the same uniform as Logan. The teenager stopped his tracks in front of Logan and Lucy to catch his breathes.

"Guys, you'll never guess what just happened to me?" The teenager overly excited told his friends what just happened earlier what happened to him.

"What is it James? There's a sale on Cuda cosmetics, 'again'," Logan guessed.

"You started dating another girl, in class?" Lucy continued with a guess.

"Or you've heard theirs a sale on bandanas at the seventh district," Logan continued with another guess, making James grew tired of Logan's and Lucy's guess.

"No, No and Really?" James answered and questioned about the last question. He shook of the questions. "Anyways, Guess what? My esper ability raised a level!" He told the news to his friends.

"Whoa, really? Congratulations, dude!" He congratulated his friend, making Lucy a bit uncomfortable.

James looks at Lucy with a concerned look. "Sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to rub it in front of your face,"

"No need, to tell you the truth; I have no intention to be an esper," Smiled given by Lucy despite of James' show off. Lucy wasn't interested on esper abilities or taking the same curriculum like James and Logan, Schooltropolis offers different curriculum aside from the same curriculum, those curriculums focuses on different field such as Politics, Housekeeping and etc. "And besides, if every day is fun, I don't really mind, Okay?" The normal assured Logan and James which made Logan sigh in relief.

"Lucy…" The smart boy smiled.

"Here why don't you try listen to this song," Lucy offered as she applied a headphone on Logan's ear.

After a while, Logan listened to the song and then understood who the artist who sang the song is. "One Direction Isn't that…"

"Yeah, I got the early download; I'm even planning on getting the CD later," Lucy mentioned.

"You're going to by the CD, Even if you already have the song?" James wondered as he sat beside Logan.

Lucy gripped her mp3 player. "I'm going to premium merchandise, you see the first 100 customer can win the first edition as the proof of purchase that what a true fan does!" Lucy said adamantly as he removes the headphone from Logan's ear.

"If that's being the case, let's go buy!" She stood up from her seat.

"Uhh, yeah about that; I have arrangements with Carlos today." Logan stated his reason to Lucy.

"Carlos? You mean Carlos Garcia of the Judgment?" She dictated in detail if she got the person that Logan mention.

"My dreams were granted thanks to Carlos I'm finally going to meet him!" Logan was grateful to his friend Carlos with eyes that sparkle in delight. "He's one of the seven legendary Level 7's in Schooltropolis; The Palmwoods' Silver Gun: Kendall Knight!" He squeals like a total fan girl being able to meet one of the famous high- leveled espers in the city.

Upon hearing the word, 'The Palmwoods' Silver Gun' made Lucy bummed down. "The Palmwoods' Level 7? I bet he's just one of those people who act almighty than everyone else because of their esper ability," She rolled her eyes in total disgust. She really hates people who were show offy jerks and began to boast around how great they are.

"That not entirely true you know," Pouted by the smart boy about Lucy's comment.

"Who knows, Maybe this Kendall guy is nice. Some rich people look like super dressed were technically super nice." James noted to add Logan's comment.

"Yeah, But I hate those sort of people belittle those below themselves, right? That just pisses me off." She criticized every rich who thinks that they're elite titles are just a fat joke. "And on top of that, A rich spoiled-brat boy from Palmwoods?"

"Isn't it wonderful he's a rich boy?" Logan squealed even more, acting like a total fan girl that made Lucy and James look at him. "On top of all of that he's just plain wonderful because he's a rich boy!" He attracted to him even he hadn't met him yet.

"Whoa, Dude; I never thought you're the kind of guy who like to celebrity types?" James was surprised Logan's enamored state that made him snap back to reality.

"That is so not true, and the fact that I'm from Dallas has nothing to do with it, "Logan states his reason why isn't one of those people who were attracted to celebrity parts. "By the way; why don't come with us Lucy?" Logan offered at Lucy.

"I don't really…" Lucy protested. Logan looked at James as they have the same thought; they nodded their heads in agreement.

James and Logan gathered there things. "Its fine, its fine!" Logan grabbed Lucy's arm.

"It's fine? What do you mean-"

James started to push Lucy from her back. "Don't be a sourpuss and come with us,"

"Not only that, you don't get this chance often you know." Logan started to run and met with his friend.

"Wait a minute, Logan, James!" Lucy protested trying to stop them. Then the two boys dragged Lucy for their meeting place that Logan knew.

_At a restaurant_

Kendall and Carlos were inside the restaurant waiting for someone while having coffe.

"A fan of mine?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, He happens to be at Judgment branch 145th branch that I'm in, responsible for giving me Intel on the crimes happening around." He explained Kendall's fan who happens to be Carlos' partner in his work. "I couldn't refuse his request to meet you just once." He stated his reason why, because his partner really wants to meet him. Kendall just gives out a frustrating sigh. He's really isn't use having fans pestering him, praising him for his awesomeness. He just wishes he could treat him normally. But since he has a title the Palmwoods' Silver Gun and it's not his fault for he was chosen; He has no other choice but to get used to it.

Carlos sips his coffee and the sets on its plate. "I know you're fed up with fans always pestering you, But I completely vouch you that Logan is a well-mannered gentleman." The Latino assured Kendall that made Kendall slightly less troubled.

"Not only that: he's one of the few people that I know, who I acknowledge as a true friend." Carlos set down his cup of coffee as he reaches his bag for his computer tablet. "So you can leave it to Carlitos, Which I will keep my Kuya Kenny's stress levels in a low minimum wage." He completely assured that everything will go according to plan. And by that I mean Carlitos plans.

"I'll get us through today's plans will go flawlessly-" Kendall took Carlos' tablet, before can Carlos retrieve it back; Kendall stopped him with a hand on his face.

"What's this?" Using Logan as an excuse to with Kuya Kenny on a date" plan." Kendall read the front page of Carlos' computerized planner. "Step#1: Deepen relationship in a family restaurant, Step#2: Play in the game center - purchase sexy underwear. Step#3: Shop for Comic books – Purchase Aphrodisiacs. Step#4: Shop for sport equipment – Purchase condoms. Step#5: Eliminate Logan. Step#6: Check-in love hotel with Kuya Kenny." He recited everything Carlos wrote for today's plans, thus ruining his plans for the day. "So basically, acting generously towards a friend and taking advantage of him, just to enact your perverted fantasy, that's how I read it." Carlos was sweating like crazy know that Kendall found out about Carlos plans to take advantage of Logan to drug Kendall and take him to the love hotel to have, "you know what" with him.

Kendall began to stretch Carlos' cheek as a punishment for his lewdness. "YOU'RE DRIVING MY STRESS LEVELS SKYHIGH!" He scolded while he stretches the Latino's cheeks even harder.

Carlos was mumbling something yet it was incoherent because his cheeks were being stretched. "Please Calm down, Kuya Kenny…" The Kendall releases his cheeks as Carlos put his hands on his sore cheeks.

"Even so…"

"Hm?"

"If Carlos knows him, I think that's fine by me," Kendall just elbowed at the table it doesn't bother him even if they have sexual activity, as long as he/she is friends with him and it's fine.

Carlos was lost with words, he jump from his seat and then landed on Kendall's lap. "Kuya…KENNY!? I NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD CARE FOR ME LIKE THIS!? Carlos is going crazy…"

Kendall looked at the window, He was being watched by three students; which were James, Logan and Lucy, and the first one was looking them plainly and the second and third was blushing madly as they saw two boys were hugging, giving a first wrong impression.

"Excuse me…"

"Heh…"

"I'm terribly sorry, but you're disturbing the other guests…" The waitress informed with a couple of customers were staring at him, they didn't knew that they were catching a lot of attention.

After a big punched in the head, they're all outside the restaurant. Carlos holds his throbbing head. "Now, let's starts the introduction, both of them from Charles Darwin Middle School, This is first year Logan Mitchell and second year James Diamond." The Latino introduced to the first two students.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Logan Mitchell…" The smart boy introduces himself sheepishly.

"How's it going," James winked at Kendall as a greeting.

"And next to him is…"

"Hello, I'm James' classmate; Lucy Stone." She says casually not minding the formalities, "I'm not sure what's going on but I tagged along anyway, By the way; I have no intention of becoming an esper." She ends with a smile, causing Logan to be alarmed.

"L-L-Lucy, what are you…" Logan didn't want to be embarrassed in front of a rich boy like Kendall.

"Logan…James…and Lucy…" The blonde teenager recalled correctly. "I'm Kendall Knight, pleased to meet you," He greeted himself normally, not minding the strayed introductions by Lucy.

James, Logan and Lucy were shocked, "Um, Pleased" James started.

"To…" Logan continued.

"Meet you…" Lucy ended.

Carlos stepped in. "We may have strayed from the schedule a bit," Kendall noticed Carlos looking at his tablet. "But Carlos will make sure today's plans go perfect-," Kendall is starting to get pissed off; He didn't want his new friends to found out Carlos' interest yet.

He smacks Carlos at the head hard. "Seriously," The blonde teenager looked turned around to his new friends. "Well, there's no point of standing here like total statues, for starters: Why don't we go to the arcade."

Lucy, James and Logan we surprised when Kendall wants to go to the arcade, a commoner's arcade. "The arcade?" Lucy repeated.

"Common, Carlitos let's get going." Kendall called his friend. He slings briefcase-like bag behind him as they look at his three friends who have disbelief looked on their faces, Kendall just smiled.

The five friends walked along the district, "Seriously Kuya Kenny, You should stop playing these childish games, reading book for free and start playing chess and do a tea ceremony or something; something more appropriate to your status?" suggested by the Latino as they walked by the streets while they walked with a lady giving away some flyers, Logan accepted on of the flyer.

"Be quiet will you, Do I look like some idiot who wants to play chess or do some boring tea ceremony," He scolded his friend as he accepted a flyer from the lady.

Lucy, Logan and James looked at Kendall skeptically. "He's not really… the gentlemanly like… "Lucy said with an arched eyebrow.

"He doesn't look down on anyone, does he?" Logan pointed out about the high leveled esper, usually high leveled espers look down on lower level espers and even normal most especially to the Level 7's in the city, as he puts his attention on the flyer.

"By the way, what's that?" James asked Logan as he looks at the flyer.

"It looks like a flyer for an opening of a new crepe store, Not only that the first one hundred will receives a free Penguino mascot a small present," Logan summarizes the content of the flyer.

"What's with that cheap character?" Lucy leered at the pathetic character. "No one ever cares about that thing anyways," She was stopped when she bumps into someone.

"Sorry about-" She didn't knew that Kendall was the on blocking her way; he was busy looking at the flyer.

"Kendall is something wrong?" asked worriedly by the smart boy.

"What's the matter, Kuya Kenny?" Carlos asked as he looks at the flyer that Kendall is looking at.

"Hello? Has this crepe store caught your attention?" Carlos wondered as he looks at his friends with a smug skeptical grin. "Or is it probably, it's the present that you are after?" The Latino's guess alarmed the three teenagers.

"Eh?" The three teenagers were struck with awe.

"Of course not!" Kendall turned to them with a blushing face. "I don't care about Penguino at all," The blonde teenager declared falsely while Carlos still wore the smug skeptical grin. "It's mean, it's just a penguin! What kind of boy would be happy to get that kind of present-" He was cut off when his friend looks down at the bag his hugging with obvious evidence. His Penguino keychain dangles down, helplessly dangling down.

Kendall was embarrassed while Carlos turned away; chuckling in the humor and the three teenagers didn't know how to react.

After a while, they were at the nearest park at the 7th district; where the newest crepe store is located. The pink food truck with the sign saying: RABLM Crepe, Also there another sign saying with the giveaway of Penguino mascot. Not only that, the tour bus parked beside it. Many people were loitering around the area; there are tourist, some workers, some students and many kids. Probably the kids from the tour bus; It's only 3:45 in the afternoon, They're probably here because they wanted to stop by for snacks; The kids were going hyper drive because the aroma of scent of cooking-batter in various fillings, wrapped down in a thin pancake and they want to have the Penguino mascot that Kendall wants.

The gang finally arrives at the park, where the new crepe store is, that they were welcome with many people. "Wow… There are a lot of people here." Lucy was awe with many people lined up at the food truck.

"Why they're so many?" Logan said with a question in his head.

There's also the tour guide from the tour bus. "Remember we are taking a one hour break, please do not wander off to far…" She reminded all the kids from the tour bus.

Logan, James and Carlos looked at the tour bus. "I think we have the wrong timing…" Logan implied as he looks at the busy tour guide.

"Why don't I secure us a bench?" Carlos suggested.

"I'll go with you…" Logan turned to Lucy who is waiting in line for their crepe. "Lucy, Could you get ours for us?" Logan called his friend as Lucy put her attention away from the crepe menu.

"Don't worry, we'll pay you later…" Carlos added from the distance.

"Wai-" Lucy was about to protests but Kendall's persistence face froze her. Kendall is tapping his left arm with his finger, waiting in line to get his crepe and his prize.

The blonde teenager saw Lucy's expression. "Hm? What is it?"

"Nothing…Um…would you like to swap places?" She offered to Kendall as he made a happy expression, which he immediately turned to a cool expression.

"No, I'm perfectly fine…" He denied Lucy's offer. "I'm fine as long as I can buy a crepe…"

He noticed the other kids holding their crepe with their Penguino mascot. "Penguino get."

"Me too, me too…" the other kid boasted making Kendall envious as Lucy sighed.

After a while, it's finally Lucy's turn. Kendall is just one turn away to retrieve his prize. "I'm sorry for the wait, here you go." The lady holds down the small blue penguin with a black strap wearing a black tuxedo with red tie and moustache on top of his beak that is perfect for a cellphone. "This is the last one,"

She holds the three crepes. "Thanks…" she holds out her hand to retrieve it. "Wait, did you say that this is the last one?" She heard the sound of bag dropping behind her. It was Kendall, sadly moping on the park ground. Immersing in his melancholy because he didn't get the last present he wanted. He didn't mind the other customers watching him. He's busy moping around in his own sadness.

"If you want to…" Kendall turned up to Lucy with a sad, pouty, face, as if he's ready to cry.

"If you'd like, you can have this…" Lucy offered that immediately brighten his mood.

Kendall grabbed Lucy's hand with the Penguino in it. "REALLY? ARE YOU REALLY SURE?!"

"Uh…Sure…"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!?" Kendall cried out, thanking Lucy's being a Good Samaritan.

Lucy doesn't know how to respond. "N-No problem…"

At the bench, Carlos was mingling with Logan's hair while James tries to break them up. They've stop playing when they saw Kendall jumping in joy holding out His and Carlos' crepe while Lucy holds Hers, James, and Logan's crepe.

Lucy took a bite of his chocolate cream with banana crepe and began chewing. Logan and James were eating their crepes while watching the show.

"Come on, Kuya Kenny don't be shy…" Carlos offered his crepe to his Kendall.

"I said I don't want any!" Kendall refuses and backs away from him, "What the heck of a flavor natto and fresh cream topping?"

"Come on now," Carlos offered his Kuya a bite of his crepe.

"Stop it, dude!" Kendall ran and The Latino chased him.

"Isn't it great?" James started.

Lucy looked at James "What do you mean?"

"Kendall is a bit different from the gentleman-like image I had of him, but he's a lot friendlier and easy to get along with than I thought," Logan smiled as he took a bite of his crepe. Lucy looked at Kendall who's still busy fighting Carlos' affectionate attempt to have an indirect kiss with him. He simply just pushed him with his hand preventing him to distort his personal space. They didn't know that they were being watched by kids and some adults.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Lucy muttered.

Kendall looked at Lucy and his crepe, then he completely forgot something.

"Here," Kendall showed his banana, whipped cream with chocolate syrup fill crepe.

Lucy looked at Kendall's crepe with a questioning look. "Here?"

"You want to try some, right? As thanks for earlier, I'll give you a bite. "Kendall smiled and offered his crepe.

"Uh…" But the normal female hesitates.

"KUYA KENNY!?" Carlos screeched alarmed Lucy and Kendall and that made Logan and James looked. "EVEN THOUGH I'M HERE FOR YOU, YOU WANT TO S-S-SHARE AN INDIRECT KISS WITH L-L-LUCY?!" The Latino imparted Kendall's action; He didn't want his Kendall's crepe to be touching someone else but him.

Lucy is still wondering about her new friendship with Kendall and Carlos. "I don't think I can't keep up with your friends…" She told Logan that made Logan and James wore a perplexed look, But Logan notice something.

"What is it Logan?" James asked his smart friend.

"It's nothing; I just notice the nearby bank; why the security shutters are already in place in the middle of the day?" Logan was just wondering why the bank is closed in the middle of the day. While Kendall is still busy punishing Carlos by pinching his cheek super hard until they notice the closed bank.

Without warning, the security shutters were exploded leaving a trail of smoke as the bank sounds the alarmed. Then James, Logan and Carlos sense's broke. Kendall looked at the explosion while Carlos immediately ate his crepe in a single bite and threw the wrapper away, James and Logan stood up.

"What was that?" Lucy wondered about the huge explosion with her ears covered.

Carlos jumped at the park bench and the hedges. "James: Make sure the public remains at the park premises, Logan: Contact the Anti-skills and make sure no citizens get involved." Carlos commanded as he land at the ground with his knees and hand on his pocket, and revealed his Judgment arm band. "Please hurry."

"Sure!" Logan understood as he puts on his Judgment arm band as he grabs his cell phone from his bag.

"Got it!" James also understood as he also puts on his Judgment arm band as he ran to inform the public.

"Carlos!"

"Please stay back, Kuya Kenny." Carlos reminded as puts on his Judgment arm band, "Maintaining the security in Schooltropolis is the Judgment's job, if I were you; please behave yourself this time."

Kendall basically gave up the argument and let Carlos do his job. "Yes that's right, In front of the bank on the 7th district in the Furiai Plaza, a robbery in progress; requesting the mobilization of the Anti-Skills ASAP." Logan reported to his phone, requesting assistance from the Anti-Skills.

The smoke coming from the bank exploded even more, revealing more smoke. They were three goons escaping with a bag filled with money with white handkerchief to cover their identity.

"Come on, don't just stand there!" The first snatcher said

"Hurry let's go!" The second snatcher said.

"Stop right there!"

The three criminals stop at their tracks as Carlos steps in front of them five feet away.

"This is the Judgment." Carlos declared, pulling his armband as a proof of authority. "You're all under arrest for property damage and robbery, seize any resistance or pay the price!" The Latino warned the criminals. But the criminals looks at each other as Carlos looks at their expression, he turns bitter when they saw them laughing their guts out, assuming they thought it was a joke.

"What's up with this brat? Is Judgment short hand or something?" The third snatcher laughs as they make a sarcastic joke. Carlos didn't bought it, Then he slowly walks to the criminals, giving them a piece of his mind.

"Hey little boy, if you don't get lost right now, you're seriously gonna get hurt!" The second snatcher charges him and threw an incoming punch.

Carlos just simply moves to his left to evade the punch. "Those stupid goon lines are…" He span around, grabbed the snatcher's wrist and kick his foot then let's go of the criminal's wrist, causing criminal lost balance as he span in the air and lands on the ground in thud, leaving him unconscious.

"…are simple death threats." He finishes with one out of three snatchers were defeated.

The other two looks at their partner were shocked, "Why you…" The first snatcher cursed him.

"Whoa. Awesome move…" Lucy was stunned on how Carlos' simple moves can incapacitate an opponent.

"Very good Carlitos, He never fails to impress me." Kendall states that his Carlos never fails to give a surprise.

"Please mam, you can't leave the plaza." Logan begs the tour guide as he holds the tour guide's arm.

"But…" The tour guide refuses as she tries to release from Logan's grip.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"You see…"Logan started.

"I can't find one of the boys!" She informed the problem to Kendall and Lucy.

"Eh?"

"Just a second ago, he said he was going to get something he forgot on the bus." She added for info.

"In that case, Logan and I will-" Kendall was cut.

"I'm going too!" Lucy volunteers to help. Kendall looks at him with concern as she nods with determination.

"I understand. Let's split up and search." Kendall acknowledges her assistance as they start the search.

Meanwhile back to Carlos, He stands waiting for the criminal's next move. The first criminal shows his hands as starts with a small flame and then grew bigger. "Even if you regret it now, I'm still going out at you."

'A pyrokinesist? Seriously…' Carlos thought with a bored expression.

"…I'll turn you to ashes." The first criminal threatens as Carlos started to ran to the left side.

"Hey…" The third criminal chimed in.

"Like I'll let you escape!" The first criminal threw the flame in the air as the flame followed Carlos.

Carlos stopped in his tracts, twist the left foot of his heel of his toe, threw himself forward and then disappeared. "Who said anything…" He started.

"He disappeared?" He said in disbelief.

"…about escaping?" Carlos asked in front of him. He twists his right foot's heel to the right, threw himself to the right and disappeared.

He didn't know that Carlos was behind him, He simply attacked him with his left foot; making him lost his balance and then landed on the road. Then the Latino was in front of the criminal. The wind blew revealing underneath his polo, a belt with small pockets with a knife-like darts. Then he using his free hands, he swipes the back of his belt, grabbing thirteen pieces of darts. He simply just threw the darts in the air, and then he drops his hand midway, with a string-like silhouette from his fingertips. Then the two darts landed on the down left side of his jacket, three darts on down right side of his jacket, two darts on upper right on his jacket, two darts on the upper left on his jacket, two darts landed on his left wrist and two darts landed on his right wrist, pinning him down the ground.

The first criminal froze in fear. "Teleporter?"

"Wrong, Psychospeeder."Carlos corrected while holding a dart on his fingertips. "Resist any further, I might have this, lodge inside you." Carlos threatens the criminal if he makes a move, his life will be in danger, but he finally gave up.

Back to the other four, Kendall, James, Logan and Lucy along with tour guide searched the around the bus and some at the hedges to look for the kid. Kendall searched inside the bus, James searched behind the bus, Logan searched at other side of the bus, Lucy searched the nearest hedge at the bus, and the tour guide searched the hedges beside the bus, but still no luck.

"Over there?" Kendall asked

"No good!" James answered

"Where did he go already?" Kendall whined as continue searching.

Lucy keep looking at the hedges the underneath the hedges. The she heard some noises beside her.

The third criminal bumps into a kid, "What the hell- Lucky, You're coming with me." The third snatcher grabs the kid's arm.

"Excuse me, do I know you sir?" The kid asked the criminal. Lucy was about to tell the others but she knew the kid was about to get hurt and the criminal might get away.

"Never mind about that, hurry!" The third snatcher was starting to hurt the kid.

_'Even I'm…'_ She thought as she reaffirms her determination. She stood up and went after the criminal.

"Okay, let's try the other-" Kendall tries to widen the search. But their attention was caught.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Carlos was about to detain the other criminal but his attention was caught.

"Let go!"

"No!" Lucy refuses to let go of the kid.

"Damn it!" The third criminal kicks her on the face. They were tears from her left eye, that time where Kendall witnessed the event wearing shocked with an angry expression. Lucy manages to retrieve the kid out of harm's way, but the third criminal was starting to aboard on the criminal's car.

"Lucy!" Logan screams at his friend.

Carlos was about to react. "Carlos!" He screamed at his friend.

"Yes?"

He slowly walks from the smog. "This fight has turned to more personal matters now, I'm sorry but…" He stops at his tracts. "I'm stepping in now…" Kendall declares that he's in the fight, and then white electricity starts to come out from his body with a bubble-like pops from his head.

"Uh…." The Latino was stuck in awe.

"I remember now!" The first snatcher chimed in. "Theirs is this horrifying teleporter in Judgment who'll tear you apart your body and soul if he catches you." The first snatcher tells a rumor about a certain teleporter that was circling around that only criminals knew.

"Who are you referring to?" Carlos asked the pinned down guy.

The third criminal slams the car door shut, as he looks at a teenager from a far with a rear view mirror. "Like I'll back down after all this!" He affirms all his determination as he threw them down in the table. The car immediately shift to the right and then in front of the teenager his fighting, attempting to drive all over him.

"And there's another who rules over the teleporter's body and soul – the strongest Meltdowner!" The first criminal finishes.

The blonde teenager grabs something from his pocket and picks up a coin.

"I'll take you all down at once!" The third criminal said determinedly. The ordinary road now turns into a jousting field, wherein the two warriors will battle it down into a final round that will decide it all. The people around them are now the audience that will watch the joust.

Carlos smiled. "That's right. That person is definitely amongst the top of Schooltropolis' 3.4 million people…" He explains promptly.

Then Kendall has a coin on top of his thumb and gives it a quickly flip in the air.

"The second strongest of the legendary level 7's,"

The snatcher steps on the gas hard, making the car charge on full throttle, while the coin slowly falls. Then car charges at Kendall. Then Kendall looks at the coin with a keen eye, the coin lands on his hand formed-gun, then… A ray of silver light come shot from his index finger, a gust of wind formed from the attack. The criminal braces himself; the ray of light leaves a small crater in the road, then sends the car flying by leaving the explosion underneath the car.

"The Electrogun – Kendall Knight, Kuya Kenny." Carlos announced the second strongest one of the legendary level 7's. Carlos braces himself with the wind created by Kendall's attack as he holds his ear because the sound aftermath. "The Palmwoods Middle School's pride and joy, the unrivaled Prince of Radiation."

Kendall retained his post with slight white electricity from his hand from his head. The wind slowly dilated as he heard the crash from behind. He combed his hair upward. The car honks, from the distance. But surprisingly, the third criminal was comically alive with an air bag supporting him.

"Whoa…" James was stunned seeing the one of the legendary level 7's power in action.

"That…" Logan starts.

"…was Amazing..." Lucy finishes.

At the end of the day, all was resolved. The Anti-Skills arrived and began cleaning up the mess made by the criminal. Some member of the Anti-Skills were taking photos of the incident, the entrance of the bank was put with 'DO NOT CROSS' tape and some Judgment seniors arrived at the scene.

"None of the public were injure, and also…" Logan reported to his senior.

The female member of the Anti-Skills with green hair and large circular glasses. "Um…Please hurry up and get inside please…" The three criminals were fall in line inside the truck of the Anti-Skills to the Anti-Skills Detainment Center.

The First Criminal was about to get in. "I have to admit, you're esper ability wasn't bad." Carlos' words caught his attention.

"Huh?"

"Maybe somewhere around level 4 I think. You grew too confident of your abilities and went down the wrong path, Take this chance in the detainment center to reflect on your actions and then make a fresh start for yourself." He advises the criminal to rethink about his life as he steps away from him. But the criminal just gritted his teeth hard, and then Carlos didn't know that there is a music player from his pocket. He proceeded in entering the truck.

"Thank you very much!" The tour guide thanked Lucy for her bravery in saving the child.

"Umm…No problem," Lucy insisted.

"How can we ever repay you?" The mother of the child that Lucy saved asked modestly. "Come on, thank the girl,"

"Thank you," The kid thanked Lucy with a smile.

Lucy was feeling a bit modest about the small efforts she made. She saves a kid that was nearly harmed by another evil people. As the day starts to seize, she sits next to the bags of Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and hers, attempting to mellow down the day. She met two Palmwoods' students, one was the member of the Judgment along with James and Logan, she have the snack with the weird entertainment courtesy of Carlos and Kendall, There was crime that nearly injured her, and lastly she met the second strongest of the legendary level 7's. After all that red tape, she has a fun day with her new friends.

Kendall approached at Lucy. "That was quite a feat, Lucy."

"Eh?"

"You looked really cool back there." Kendall said honestly that made her blush. Her how view on the Palmwoods' Silver gun really changed, He is a fun-loving, childish, friendly, stubborn and will never show mercy to anyone who hurts his friends. She smiled. "That really-."

"Kuya…Kenny!?" Carlos jumped behind Kendall's shoulder.

"Hey, Carlos!" The blonde teenager scolded his friend by his usual pervertedness.

"Lucy!" Logan's voice caught Lucy's attention.

"How's your injury?" Logan asked worriedly on Lucy's injury. It's just a gash on the cheek. It's fine.

"I'm fine, don't worry about…" Lucy reassured the smart boy as she looks at Kendall.

"Are you sure?" Logan reconfirms.

"Seriously, Logan…" James slings on the smart boy's shoulder. "You worry too much; you're almost like my mom." The pretty boy teases making Logan pout.

"No, I do not…" The smart boy denies while James playfully pokes at Logan's blown cheeks.

_'Kendall…'_ She thought._ 'was also amazing.'_ She thought with a smile on her face.

"I SAID, CUT IT OUT!?" Kendall warned as he electrocute Carlos from behind him.

* * *

**Logan:** Kendall is really awesome!

**Lucy:** You can say that again...

**James:**Here' goes the starstruck again.

**Logan:** I never knew that Carlos has that kind of taste...

**Lucy:** Not to mention Kendall's addiction.

**James:** Don't just A-wall on that, Next week is gonna be hot.

Next Chapter: Kendall and Carlos Inseparable Partners.

The song inspiration was: only my railgun by fripSide


	2. Carlos and Kendall Inseparable Partners

Hello again Rushers!

I'd like to say thank you to my 3 reviewers: Chey21, CUTE CARGAN LOVE and a guest reviewer. Your reviews are much appreciated. The more reviewers I might update faster. THANK YOU GUYS! :D And there is special appearance of a certain Bradford bad boy.

Carlos: Kamusta na! Carlos Garcia here! This chapter contains my unconditional love to my Kuya Kenny, all the bumps into the road but our lov-partnership we'll get through. I do not belong to the author he just owns the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Carlos and Kendall Inseparable Partners

In the morning of Schooltropolis; Kendall was running along with his bag, his key chain swaying in the wind of that advanced city as if he's in a hurry. He's running along the sidewalks of the district, when theirs the nearest intersection, and the crossing roads were red; He stop his tracts to catch his breath

He is panting for breath as he looks both ways as if he is searching for someone. Behind the blonde teenager, there's another teenager with a different uniform; a teenager with long blonde teenager tip-toes his way out of his sight but Kendall noticed as the young woman bolts in. They passed from the pedestrian lane underneath the train bridge. The female teenager took a right turn next to the alley, while Kendall followed, then she turned to the next right. As if some dark manifestation of misfortune, the female teenager finds herself in a dead-end, and immediately after, Kendall Knight, the strongest Meltdowner in Schooltropolis, the second in the rankings of the Level 7's confront her.

She turned to the blonde teenager, He was panting for his breath and then exhaled turned into a smirk. "You're not getting away this time…" He smiled arrogantly as he finally catches his prey.

The young woman raised her hand. "Whoa. Hang on a second I was…"

Kendall didn't listen. "Prepare to die!" Kendall through a powerful ray of light at the seemingly defenseless young woman, as if uncaring for the law that is the foundation of a functioning society. But the young female raised her right hand, as if defense and a strange noise sound rings out. Kendall's eyes were wide shot open and the place has filled with silence.

Outside the alleyway, Kendall looks at the blue sky like a total idiot, apparently wondering what had happened.

"Kendall…" Someone called his name from the distance.

"Logan, James…" Kendall muttered as his three friends approached him, concerned for him.

"Are you okay, Kendall?" The smart boy asked with concern.

"We heard a very loud noise back there," James were stunned with the very loud noise they heard erupt his vicinity.

"Eh? Yeah about that…" He laughs it off weakly. Meanwhile at the alleyway dead-end, where everything is scorched including the concrete turned into a burnt crater except the spot and area behind where the young woman was standing.

Meanwhile at the Palmwoods Dormitory at the seventh district was at room 217. Carlos was taking a shower in the bathroom, the beads of water raining all over his slim body. He wanted to be 'presentable' in front of his Kuya Kenny. The he began to narrate to himself.

"Today is…" He began narrating the story. "…Carlos and Kuya Kenny's 'Anniversary'." He dries his damp black hair with a towel. "A month ago… Were we were tied by the red string of fate," he rubbed a fragrant body oil, rubbed the slick liquid with his palms and rubbed it all over his body. After making himself presentable for his Kuya Kenny, He prepared some martinis for both of them and applied some champagne in both martinis, "It's a shame the delivery that I ordered still hasn't arrived yet…" As he applies two cherries in each Martinis as he puts on sexy underwear. "But today, Carlos will give it to him…" Putting on a blue fancy-looking robe. "Without any failures today." The pitter patter of steps heard from the corridors. "The present from my heart and soul, that's right! ME and all that I am." As someone grabs the door knob and gives it a twist open. Carlos jumps from the bed.

When the door swings open, it was Kendall. "I'm back-"

"KUYA KENNY!" Carlos cheered as he greets and welcomes his roommate with open hands. Literally. But sadly…

"Excuse…" James popped from Kendall's left side.

"…us!" And came Logan from Kendall's right side.

Seeing his other two friends went Black and White for Carlos. IT was an epic failure seeing his two friends ruined their "Anniversary". Then Carlos received a painful bunk in the head.

"Wow…" Logan was struck in awe seeing the most luxurious dorm of Palmwoods Dormitory. It was covered with teal wallpaper with a wooden finished just half of the wall, two beds that has a blue bed covering with Teal pillow case, were centered on the room with a each a study area for both students just beside the window, Two book shelves were in separate sides, One the left and One on the right, Zebra-patterned rugs on both sides of the bed, A large blue fridge, on the right side, metal coffee table in between the beds and a brown wooden door on the left side; That was a walking closet. "IT's the gentleman's room what I wanted!" The smart boy ran across the room to observe more.

"You can say that again, so cool and awesome!" James awed as well. Then he ran close to observe the room as the bed caught his attention. He jumped on the bed with two feet and landed on the bed in his butt. "The bed is soft and cushy,"

Logan sat with James at his side, see if the bed was as he says. "You're right!" Logan agreed with James.

As the two were talking, at the left side of the bed; Kendall has his arms crossed while sitting on the bed and Carlos holds his throbbing head.

"Seriously, what's gone in to you?" Kendall scolded him while giving him a cold shoulder.

"Kuya Kenny, Why are James and Logan are here?" Carlos asked while holding his throbbing head. To think his anniversary gift was spoiled when his other two friends showed up.

"I just happened to meet them in the city," Kendall continued his reason. "They came shopping along with Lucy and they said they wanted to see my dorm." The Meltdowner esper finished his reason.

"Shopping?"

Kendall just shook his head. "Ah, don't worry it's nothing important,"

Carlos burrowed his eyebrows, feeling Kendall is trying to pull a fast one. Then his glance returned to Logan.

"The Palmwoods boy's dorms are amazing, I'm sooo jealous~" Logan smiled; feeling in a rich boy's dormitory makes him feel like in heaven.

"And the dining room was _this_ big." James stretched his hands to prove his point. Before they went to Carlos/Kendall's dorm they went in a little tour. It was the size of the dormitory room was the same like the dining room at his perspective.

"It's not really like that…By the way, where's Lucy anyway…" Kendall pointed something and continued with a question.

While the guys were talking, Carlos was still sulking over his failed attempt to give Kendall his gift. Still sulking in his melancholy of failure. 'Why did Kuya Kenny have to do this of all days? What a way to spoil our anniversary!' Carlos thought angrily, almost to bang his head to the wall until something popped from his head.

'Could it be…'

_Carlos' Fantasy_

_The background was in the airport and everything was in sepia aside from James and Logan who stood there. Kendall and Carlos were wearing a beige trench coat with brown bolo hats. His fantasy was base on the movie he watched: Casablanca._

_"Today is our one month anniversary; this is the day where Carlos and I were tied with the red string of fate." Kendall announces to his friends in a deep sexy voice. "Me and Carlos are going two but going to joined as one. James and Logan, Hope we get along well." Then Kendall scoots closer as he grabs Carlos by the waist as he looks in his chocolate brown eyes._

"_A toast with your brown eyes," Both of them raised their martini glass filled with red wine. Where the hell does come from? "Cheers," Kendall proposed the toast_

_End of Fantasy_

Carlos span around in the air with two hands clamped to his chest, he tried to contained his girlish squeals, and luckily he managed to hold his girlish squeals and screamed inside his head and then dropped in his bed, thus bringing him back to reality, convincing himself in a flurry of joyous convulsions, He was kicking his feet in the air, hoping that romantic scenes that happened in movies, TV shows or Novels or something might happen. Kendall and the guys saw his weird behavior. But they didn't want to know what's going on inside his head.

"Um…Carlos, Are you alright?" Logan asked his crazed friend. He thought that he was losing his insanity.

Carlos finally got a hold of himself as he finally stood up his body and has funny cheeky expression on his face, like he had an awesome daydream. "I'm fine," He responded while wearing his cheeky face on. "We don't have much to offer but try making yourselves at home," He says politely while simply scooting closer to his friend, Kendall still feels a bit awkward having his roommate acting crazy in front of his guest. But what's going on his Carlos finally has enough energy while trying to be polite after having that awesome fantasy has reason to be motivated.

Carlos and Kendall looked at James who was rummaging underneath the bed.

"James, what are you doing?" Carlos asked with curiosity.

James saw a plastic container and then brings the container under Carlos' bed "You know, when you're visiting a friend's place…" He proved his point as he opens the container filled with colorful undergarments. "You have to go do a room search," Then he saw something that caught his attention.

Then he bought out a black bikini brief, "Erotic!" James cheered, making Kendall and Logan blush deep red color.

"James you shouldn't touch other people's stuff, ESPECIALLY IF IT'S OTHER PEOPLE'S UNDERWEAR!" Logan wailed stopping James from being a pervert. To tell the Truth, James isn't really a pervert he just want's men's underwear.

"As expected from Kendall, So Adult!?" James complemented as he holds the underwear as proof that he is a mature teenager who has a taste of maturity of almost everything the way he talks, well-mannered in all situation and has a taste for mature clothes; underwear included.

Kendall is still blushing, "No, That's not…" Kendall started.

"That happens to be mine," Carlos smiled confidently. Kendall and the guys were staring at him. From the look of things, Carlos seems to be confident about showing his...interest.

"Carlos…" Logan said meekly.

"Wore these bold briefs?" James asked while showing a full view of his bikini brief.

"Well, I wouldn't call it bold; But black underwear is a…" Carlos said while combing his short black hair. "…man's choice."

James puts down the bikini brief and then picks up another under garment, He then grabs a blue jockstrap with white strap connected to a blue cloth in the middle. "And this blue jockstrap?" James continues his questioning with an increasingly risqué underwear.

"I only wear those when I play hockey or I just want to spice up my moods," Carlos responded, he uses a jockstrap for playing sports

James was persistent as he bought out underwear. But this one was quite short; it was only three straps, connected to a large cloth in the middle.

"Even this Tango brief?" James continued with his voice a little higher than usual.

"I treasure those because that doesn't leave much marks on my skin," Carlos responded. With eyes shut and with a smile on it. He seems to treasure those much.

James was blushing in a deeper color as he puts down the underwear as he shows something, even more disturbing than over the three, it was a stocking like pants that netted seems like a…

"Even this full mesh body stocking?" James asked. It seems his voice a bit higher than usual yet a bit stuttering.

"There's also the time when a man must catch attention," Carlos answered the question with a smile and a wink.

James and Logan where in complete shock with a jaw dropped when they realize Carlos has that kind of taste. Both students have different thoughts. _Is he a porn star or something?_ James thought as he drops the full mesh body-stocking. _Is he that desperate to seduce Kendall?_Logan thought. Because Logan once touches Carlos during the first meeting and red his personality, he figured out that Carlos has an obsession for Kendall, Not physically, but his target of lust always targeted by him. During his reading he can see. Carlos' constant clinging towards Kendall, constant feeling of ecstasy when he feels pain when Kendall punches him or shocks him. Logan figured he has to get to use to Carlos' sexual harassing Kendall even in public.

James wants to feel normal so he immediately snapped as he grabs Logan's pants as pulled them out briefly before Logan pulls his pants up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JAMES?!" Logan asks while preventing James from pulling his pants off.

James releases his hands, "Sorry Loges, I just want to get back from reality." James slumps his body at the side of the bed. "Luckily, your blue and white stripped boxers help me calmed me down a bit." James admitted with relived sighed; Logan bows his head, much to his consternation.

"Is that much hassle over underwear?" Carlos asked as he reassured the guys it's not about the appearance that counts, it's just how one man's looks at one thing, but That's the man's decision on he uses it. Basically, it's just how he likes it. "Anyway, I have more than that underwear." Carlos began rummaging through his underwear case and then he bought a blue boxer briefs, White strap and blue-colored with a printed bear playing hockey.

James and Logan looked at the boxer as they both sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness… Carlos also wears this kind underwear." James sighed in relief and satisfied. _It's a good thing he only targets Kendall because that will really cause a war between us._James thought at the back of his head. He really likes dating girls but Carlos was a playboy, that where he draws the line.

"Finally my Carlos is already back," Logan said with contempt. '_For a second or two, I thought was gonna have a heart attack.'_ Logan thought.

At that moment Kendall grabbed the boxers from Carlos hands as he grabs it to his chests as he looks away, blushing. James and Logan wondered why Kendall took it. "Sorry, this happens to be mine…" The Meltdowner esper admitted, still looking away and Carlos didn't reply.

Both espers replied with a simultaneous 'Eh?'

"WHAT THE HELL CARLOS!" Kendall scolded Carlos as he grabs him by his cheeks and lifting him up in the air as he began stretching his cheeks painfully. "Why do you have my underwear under your bed?" He began questioning the supposedly underwear thief.

"You're making a mistake, Kuya Kenny!" Carlos mumbles while his cheeks were being pulled apart, his hands were thrashing around; the pain was too much for him, his words were slightly coherent for the others to understand.

"Now, now Kendall…" Logan pleaded Kendall to stop the 'Cruel yet unusual punishment.' That where Logan hatched an idea. "I know! Why don't we look at some photo albums! "

"Oh, Great idea!" James agreed with Logan's next activity.

"We really want to see you and Carlos when you're entering middle school and such," Logan suggests that he wants to see photos of his friends in their younger years. Kendall looks at his friends who had a pleading look while punishing Carlos with his cheeks.

"Eh~" The Meltdowner esper mewled.

There was a small kid that has blonde has green eyes, wearing a red shirt with a penguin sliding down a snowy mountain with blue walking shorts with a blue backpack, While he was holding his hand with his mom. Sadly, the picture was only Kendall while his mom didn't show her face in the photo.

"WOW, THAT IS SO CUTE~" Logan and James wailed in cuteness seeing young Kendall on the computerized photo album.

"Is this when you started your kinder garden?" James asked Kendall, still looking away from the picture.

"And this person next to you was your mother?" Continued the questioning by Logan.

"Y-yeah," Kendall answered sheepishly. "_Man this is embarrassing."_

Logan pressed the next button on the photo album, showing another picture Kendall's kiddie pictures. The first one was winning a race, the few kids trips when Kendall cross the finishing line, Logan presses next; The next picture was Kendall in a kimono, Blue Kimono with an ocean-like pattern with an orange carp at the bottom, Logan presses next; Kendall was swimming in a public swimming. Pool wearing blue swimming trunks.

While Logan was busy with all the aww's, "But that's a bit unexpected." James stated, referring to the pictures.

"What do you mean?" Kendall wondered what James meant.

"Well, you are the Palmwoods' Silver Gun, right?" James continued his explanation. "I thought you'd be a well bought up young man, pretty much from a company of elites; is all." James was pretty much curious of Kendall's status. The fact that he was one of the Legendary Level 7's in Schooltropolis, HE was known as the Palmwoods' Silver Gun, Many espers look up to him and he doesn't look down on low leveled espers he was wondering why does Kendall has a higher status than anybody else. He has perfect grades, perfect education from one of the five élite schools in Schooltropolis, What more could he ask more.

"Well, that's not entirely true." Kendall said plainly as he explains. "To tell the truth I was raised outside of Schooltropolis; when I was seven I discovered I can control electricity, I can see the flow of electrons came out from my hands then the next day I was at Schooltropolis. I started as level 4 esper, a totally normal kid." Kendall told a brief story about his life before he came to Schooltropolis. He discovered his unusual ability outside before he came to Schooltropolis to educate him on how to use his newly profound abilities

James was a bit shocked about what Kendall. But he never anticipated that his story was that simple. "I can see why that you're the inspiration of most espers everywhere," James smiles confidently, understanding the feeling that he became who he was today from a Level 4 up to Level 7 with sheer effort.

"Okay, next is Carlos'…" Logan declared after looking through Kendall's photos.

"I'd love to… is what I like to say if I were to have one, unfortunately I don't keep one," Carlos insinuated with a smile. That's true, Carlos doesn't have one.

"Eh?"

"Carlitos lives in the present," The Latino esper declared, didn't notice that James walk through his bookshelf. "Rather than look back to the past, or dream the future; I want to savor this moment right now..." While Carlos was blabbering about his perspectives James kneeled down as he began rummaging through the bookshelves. "That's how I decide how to live," Carlos stated his honest declaration, Then James found something,

"Is this one right?" James asked while carrying a red photo album. Carlos immediately panicked as he saw James the photo album. He dashed towards James. "Give that back!" He demanded his photo album back, but James just taller than him. Plus, he wants to see what's inside.

Then the album reveals Kendall showering in a cubicle, then a picture of Kendall sleeping, the photo album contains pictures of Kendall, from eating a parfait, in the classroom, from picking what outfit to wear, and etc. Basically, these are Carlos' pictures of his Kendall, seeing every detail of perfection of his body. James and Logan were looking at the photo album in complete disbelief, like they're reading a porn magazine. Kendall was about to erupt like a volcano in anger, Carlos was in tip-toes; trying to escape of their room before Kendall notices.

"Carlos!" Kendall shouted, making Carlos shiver in fear.

Kendall attacked Carlos and gave him the cheek punishment, "You definitely reflect on the present than neither the past nor the future!?" The blonde esper scolded his perverted friend.

Then Carlos lands on the floor with a hand on his hand on top of his forehead. (For dramatic effect) "I just so...earnestly and sincerely reminded you something, Kuya Kenny, Do you remember what today is?!" Carlos asks dramatically at directly at Kendall who only gave him a raised eyebrow. "You even bought James and Logan back today of all days," Carlos said dramatically making Kendall remember.

"Today? Logan, James and Lucy…" Kendall ponders for a while then there it him. "Now that you mention that." Then he finally remembers it.

Carlos immediately recovers from his funk, "Did you finally remember it?!" The Latino hoped that his friend would remember their "anniversary".

The he turned to his other friends. "It's only been a week since I've met James, Logan and Lucy!" The blonde esper remembers. But not what Carlos expected but he ended up falling on the fall comically.

Then the guys began to discuss their friendship with chips, pocky pretzels, canned drinks and other snacks.

"IT seems so fast, but that was a whole week ago wasn't it?" Logan implied.

"More like a week?" James disagrees which even considering on a short time, they've become quite friends. "It feels like we've been together for a long time, I just wish that Lucy was here with us."

"I hope we can get along longer!" Kendall wishes for their longer and happy friendship.

While the guys were talking, Carlos sulks in front of the door. "What's with the sudden difference in treatment?" The Latino comments inside his head, the differences of treatment by Kendall between him and the guys. "Is Carlitos… not wanted?" He then drinks an orange soft drink and then he notices something on the tip of his can. A piece of orange wedges on top of the can.

"These tiny orange wedges…" He looks on the dehydrated wedges of fruit as if he was comparing to have the same treatment as the fruit wedge. "They'll be discarded without anyone giving a second thought. I'm the same as these lonely wedges of fruits!" Then he chugs the beverage with a slurping noise.

"You know it's surprisingly good after a bite!" Kendall pointed out; Logan responded a sound means he agrees.

"Pork cutlet Sandwich?" James repeats.

Then another loud slurp from Carlos.

"Then Logan was about to talk to her then…" James was about to make public some embarrassing facts about Logan. Logan just blushed embarrassingly. Kendall leaned closer nodding, wanting to know want happens next. "Common James, that's private!" That smart boy complained, attempting to stop embarrassing him.

Another loud slurp from Carlos.

Kendall and the guys were laughing something what Logan said earlier. Kendall and Logan were laughing loudly and James was laughing his socks off. "That is SO not true!" Kendall continued laughing.

Another loud slurp from Carlos.

Kendall was really pissed off from all the slurping, and then he blew a fuse. He stood up angrily "WOULD PIPE DOWN OVER THERE!?" Kendall said angrily at Carlos.

Then he gripped at the poor empty can. Carlos turned to his friend. "Just drowning my sorrows in orange wedge juice."

"Huh?"

Carlos stood up. "Who could you be in my shoes and not despair?" He asked plainly with fake tears in his eyes.

"Um…"

"Meeting a week ago? HA! Don't make me fucking laugh!" He joked coldly. "A month ago from today, this is one month anniversary where I and Kuya Kenny were tying by the red string of fate!" Carlos exposes the true event for the day; He lowered his head, facing towards the door. "One month ago on this very day…" He began with a small story. "Chance brought together Kuya Kenny and I here as roommates. Ever since that day, this room were filled we've shared times of joy, times of distress, times of melancholy and pain together…" James and Logan watched as they listen to Carlos' story, they had a sad look on their faces. Then he faces the all with tears of sorrow. "HERE! In this room!" He cried as tears began to gather in his eyes. "And yet, And yet Kuya Kenny…you…" He sobbed as he covers his shame with his hands and continued crying. The three guys remained silent seeing Carlos really made Logan and James feels guilty. That's true Kendall and Carlos were roommates for a whole month now, It's perfectly fine they should celebrate a month of roomies could a bit fun, But Kendall wore a plainly on him as if he didn't care at all.

"Carlos…" Logan felt sorry for his friend.

James faces Logan with a guilty look on his face. "I think we should've come here today?" It was a good thing Lucy wasn't there otherwise it would've been a drama.

"Carlos." Kendall's voice caught the attention of James and Logan. Carlos paused crying as he looks at Kendall. "You…"

"Kuya Ken-"

"…forced your way in here if I remember correctly." Kendall revealed making him froze in fear. Sweat began to bullet down from his face, his foolish attempt making Kendall guilty failed.

"Set that aside that, not by coincidence or by the red strings of fate, and what were you trying to say?" Kendall interrogated.

"Um…I kinda…It's...kinda of….remembered..." Carlos mumbles down, trying to make up an excuse for their so-called "anniversary".

"Joy? Distress? Melancholy and Pain? Drowning your sorrows in orange wedge juice?" Kendall attacks and pushes Carlos cheeks painfully hard. "YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF SHIT FOR SAYING THAT!?"

"Id'sa badda porvertib!" Mumbles incoherent words were explained and to calm down the blonde esper.

"You're right, bad perverts should be thrown out and suffer in a dark alley!" Kendall hears Carlos pleads and excuses and he misheard them just to punish him.

Carlos escapes Kendall's vise-like grip and Kendall eyes him with a menacing look. "It's just a matter of perspective!" The Latino reasons with him, "Also, I…" Carlos palmed his hands together. "I just wanted to hold some modest celebrations with you today…" Kendall began to feel bad for him. He just wants to have a celebration with his Kuya Kenny. Then, the door began to ring. Thanks goodness saved by the bell.

"Yes?" Kendall asked as He and Carlos look at the computerized intercom doorbell.

"Express delivery. Is room 217, Carlos Garcia's residence?" The delivery man asked behind the techy intercom door bell.

Carlos was hit by the hammer of realization, it was his package, He thought that it wasn't gonna come today; But he thought wrong. "Yes… What's the package?" Kendall asked the delivery man.

"It says 'Metal Darts'." The delivery man recites what the package says.

Behind it all, Carlos sighs in relief._'Oh, that's right; those kinds of retailers took that into consideration.'_ It was a good thing he anticipated that situation so he begs the retailer shouldn't reveal the true content of the package. Otherwise, He was barbecued by Kendall.

"Who's the sender?" Kendall asked the delivery man.

"Potions and Herbs: Quality Aphrodisiacs and Ingredients, Ltd." The delivery man reveals his station.

"What's the point when the name's plain written down?!" He barked at the delivery man for forgetting his promise and his standards at him. James and Logan just stared at the Latino. Guess the jig is up.

"Carlitos…" Carlos was paralyzed in fear when Kendall says it so calmly, yet filled with anger. "What kind of aphrodisiacs or potions might you need for 'modest celebrations'?"

"Umm…"

"It looks like I have to use drastic measures to correct your perverted streak of yours," He intends to discipline Carlos for his perverted streaks with his sheer force. White atoms began to appear and popped from his head, producing white electricity from his head.

"Kuya Kenny…"

"I'm going to burn you char as black as your name!" Kendall fumed for Carlos' perverted actions.

From a quiet hallway, A struck of white spear shape-lightning shoots out from his room that practically blew the door off; there was a brief smoke and cleared up with the remnants of the door scatters on the floor. Carlos suddenly jumps from his room on the hallway safely and unharmed. Clearly he manages to escape thanks to his esper ability.

Kendall runs from his room seeing Carlos unharmed laughing. "It's useless to hit me if you have forgotten my esper ability, now." He reminded with pride making Kendall angrier.

"Now it's down to this, it's to eat or be eaten." Carlos declared as he began to form for battle. James and Logan take a sneak look from the door way. They looked at each other wondering. "If you won't accept my feelings of true love, then fight with me and decide this once and for all!" He declared war between them and see who will win.

Kendall was still angry at Carlos, Then suddenly he change his serious face into a twisted mind blasting abject horror on Kendall's face. His bangs suddenly straights up from the top of his head, sweat bullets forming with wide-eyes with mouth formed an almost straight line with a small gap from his mouth.

Carlos wonders why Kendall's face was turned to serious to horrific face. "Kuya Kenny?" But he didn't realize that someone was behind him.

"Dorm Rule#9," Carlos heard his voice making froze in fear. "The usage of Esper Abilities within the dorm premises is strictly forbidden." Hearing his voice makes him sweat bullets down his face. Kendall looks at the man; still paralyzed in fear, Carlos slowly rotates his head. "Surely you haven't forgotten the golden ruler of this dorm, Carlos? Hm?" He asked the Latino plainly.

The two began to straighten up, Carlos jump and turned to the man. "W-W-What a lovely day it is, Dorm Master Arthur Griffin!" He greeted coolly and nodding to the left and a smiling face. Kendall and Carlos turned to smiling sycophants.

Arthur Griffin was the Dorm Master in charge of Palmwoods Middle School Dormitory; He was the strictest man in the building, probably the whole Schooltropolis. Most of the students were afraid of him especially Carlos and Kendall. He was in his early 30's, 5"10 in height, short brown hair quaffed to the sides, wearing in corporate attire with blue suit with navy blue slacks and black shoes with glasses at his nose bridge; Creating a threatening yet calmed look.

"Of course we haven't forgotten, but we weren't using our esper abilities for mischievous action as you can see." Carlos tries to appease the dorm master. He explains how they would've use their esper ability willy-nilly, "However they're some extenuating circumstances that-" He tries to explain the extenuating circumstances that forces them to use their esper ability.

"I see." He slight lifted his glasses. "Extenuating Circumstances?" He repeated Carlos' keyword.

Carlos and Kendall were nodding. "T-That's right! To tell the truth is…" Arthur applies both arms in Carlos' shoulders.

"However!" Arthur hold Carlos' head with both hands and then deliver a blow with moving two hands on the opposite directions, basically Arthur snapped Carlos' head.

Kendall, James and Logan witnessed Dorm Master Arthur snapping Carlos' neck; all three of them were terrified. The Dorm Master just threw Carlos' lifeless body like a piece of trash. Logan and James hug each other; they were too terrified of the Dorm Master. How could he overpower a level 6 esper with just a single blow so easily?

"Carlos!" Kendall mourns for his friend.

When the taller man overshadows Kendall, He just froze in fear and looks at him, eye-to-eye. "If I were to listen every circumstance every time, I cannot defend and uphold the rules of this dorm." He told Kendall that he must uphold the rules of the dorm, basically; He's just doing his job can't argue with that. "Those who break the rules of the dorm must receive an appropriate punishment must be given." He added a special emphasis to the word "Punishment". He gave Kendall a hairy eyeball. Showing the threatening brown eye look "Don't you think, Kendall?"

He was on the verge of tears; He was so terrified of the dorm master he didn't want to end like Carlos on the floor, dead. But Kendall is always obedient to his elders, he always was. "Y…yes!" He sheepishly agrees.

_The Next Day (Noon)_

The next day on the blazing afternoon, two identical duffel bags that had the twin cross symbol of Palmwoods Middle School in it.

"Seriously, what do I have to do this? I admit I went a bit overboard," Kendall admits his mistake he was seen cleaning something and after much frustration. "But a punishment like, CLEANING THIS RIDICULOUSLY LARGE OLYMPIC SIZE SWIMMING POOL! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT!? "The blonde esper declares with much frustration to clean it-their school swimming pool. It looks like this was the punishment given by the Dorm Master. He stops cleaning as he sighs. Carlos just keeps cleaning. Both of them were wearing their white polo and their walking shorts and barefooted because the pool needs to be sparkling clean as they use scrubbers.

The blonde esper just release a loud sigh, "Even though we've been doing this since morning, were still not halfway done, it's already past noon, and we only have until 5 to finish. Will we even finish by the end of the day?" Kendall kept complaining about the pool still unclean even though they've cleaned since morning. Carlos keeps on scrubbing, all by his lonesome. But he is laughing mentally.

'_I am so lucky!'_Carlos wore a devious smile as he rubs sweat dripping from his chin. _'I finally have time to spend some private time with a dripping and sweaty Kuya Kenny.'_He finally uses this opportunity to make him his- I mean to get back at him. The layer of sweat began to stick in Kendall's body was seen through the muscle in his back making him more eager to get back at him_._He jumps off the pool as he began to rummage the stuff inside his duffel bag._'This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to get revenge for yesterday! And He'll be mine…'_He then brings out a sport's drink container that was color blue and had blue cap covering. It's a good thing he used an opaque container otherwise he'd be dead.

Kendall continued scrubbing the pool surface. "Kuya Kenny!"

He turned to his Latino friend. "Huh?"

"Working on the burning hot sun must be really tiring you out, you really need to rehydrate your body," He stated as-a-matter-a-factly. "Why don't you have a drink of my specially-homemade-drink?" He offered as he shows the container filled with the "specially-homemade-drink".

"No need," Kendall decline as he continues cleaning without looking at his friend.

Carlos made a face that disturbs him. "Why not?"

Kendall did a few scrubs and then he stops cleaning as he looks at Carlos with look. "Don't tell me, you add those "Metal Darts" that you received the other day didn't you?" He said coldly making Carlos drips in sweat bullets and Carlos' silence proves his suspicion.

"I thought so," Kendall proves his point.

Then suddenly. "Carlos?" The voice caught Kendall's attention. He turned around seeing two students wearing the Palmwoods Middle School Uniform polo with swimming trunks instead of the usual walking short as their uniform and both of lifting with Palmwoods Middle School duffel bag; both of them kind of looks like Carlos' age. The left side one had slightly pale skin, green eyes like Kendall's, slightly tall hair form into a spike quaffed to the right and on the right, Had slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, black hair formed in a bed-hair messed yet has spikes in it formed his look.

"It is Carlos," The black-haired teenager repeated.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette haired teenager asked Carlos.

"Can't you see? We're cleaning the pool," He answered gloomy.

"But why?" The black haired boy asked.

"Let's just say the cold winds of society blew from a hot summer day," He implied with an idiom that describes the situation about what happened yesterday. "What about you guys?" He approaches his friends closer.

"You see were part of the swimming team…" While the brunette haired boy continued. Kendall took a good look of them, _'Carlos' classmates?'_He wonders. _'Then that means…'_

He took a look on the brunette boy's trunks and compares it with his, even underneath the walking shorts. "They're younger than me…" He sighed.

"Kuya Kenny!" Carlos called out his friend.

He snapped back from reality. "Yeah?"

"I'd like you to introduce to my classmates, Dak Zevon," He introduce as the brunette boy bowed his head as a greeting. "…and Zayn Malik." And then the black-haired boy bowed his head as greeting as well. But Dak looks at Kendall with agape look as realize something.

"Good Afternoon," Kendall greeted plainly

"And this is-"

"Excuse me, Are you Kendall Knight?" Dak questioned Kendall while Carlos and Zayn looked at him.

"Eh? Why yes…Yes I am," He answered Dak's question.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed with joy,

Then both students were in the empty pool talking to Kendall.

"Don't you remember? The other day when I was surrounded by a group of thugs, I can't use my powers since my limiter was on, Then you come to save me," Dak reminded him when the day he was saved.

"Hm… Now that you mention that, I did save someone wearing our uniform," He remembers saving someone from the dark alley.

"I just want to say thanks for saving me back," He thanked him as he bowed his to show his gratitude. Kendall just smiled acknowledge him, as a senior to them His responsibility is to look out for their fellow juniors.

"You're just like I've heard from my friends; it was an honor to meet you." Zayn expected that he was a kind an awesome esper that looks out to them. Even though he is the Palmwoods' Silver Gun, He is shown to have a kind nature that Zayn anticipates.

Behind them, Carlos just watches seeing his Kuya Kenny getting to know his friends, _'As expected from Kuya Kenny. He is punishing some neanderthalic idiots and looking out for others when I'm not watching. _'He thought with a gentle smile on his face Carlos is happy that his Kuya Kenny is still the same as always, vigilant and brave. He grabbed the scrubber to resume cleaning but he noticed something while watching the conversation.

"…Seriously, When they really pissed me off I go all berserk," He continued talking to Zayn and Dak.

"But I have to admit, it was really something when you do the silver gun." Zayn added.

Carlos just stood there with a mouth slightly opened.

"You were just awesome back there!" Dak says with astounded by Kendall's signature move,

"No, no, no…" Kendall went on but Carlos has others thought in his mind _'This is…'_

Kendall, Dak and Zayn laugh at Kendall "…I just did these odd job all the time." The blonde esper laugh along with Carlos classmates The He started to have these images reminds him of yesterday's events. Kendall, James and Logan laughing their butts off, the can of orange wedge juice with a piece of orange wedge on tip of his can his drinking, Sulking Carlos with Kendall while listening James' praises.

After observing the moments and merging his thought from yesterday, he confirmed it was the logical happening that you happen to experience once more time, basically, _'Déjà vu,'_he thought. While the boys were talking, Carlos was stuck in his thought having a dilemma. _'It's just my imagination. I'm just nervous because what happened yesterday.'_He shakes his head, attempting to remove those inside his head. _'Leaving only me out…that can't be.'_ He smiled as his logic began to ramble out theories.

"It must be tiresome working in this heat." Zayn unzipped his duffel bag as he digs out his sport bottle. "I have some sports drink so if you'd like…" He offered his refreshment to his senior. On the inside he felt in joy to be accepted as Kendall's friend.

"Thanks," He accepted Zayn's offer. "I'll have some,"

Carlos' went straight up when Kendall willingly accepts Zayn's water bottle. He opened the bottle with his hand then he drank the sports drink, making his hair stand up again, He can't believe on what he is seeing, He had an indirect kiss with Zayn Malik, It was on Carlos' perspective.

'_What with the sudden difference change of treatment?'_He asked himself. _'Now that I think about it, all my approaches and attempts now have been ignored and when I fondled with him trying to deepen our friendship, I always ended up rejected violently.'_He notices his observations on ways to deepen his friendship. Like last evening, he is trying to seduce Kendall while wearing an erotic but ended up being ignored, during the showers; He "speed" his way to Kendall's shower cubicle and then ended up with a round house kick in his stomach or the time he was trying to "hug" Kendall while in a bath towel he was used on a wrestling move on him. To think all those activities happened yesterday.

_'Is it possible, that Kuya Kenny is trying to shun me?'_He asked himself. Sulking on the nearest pool corner beginning to sink in own melancholy._'Get a grip, Carlitos!'_He mentally scolded himself for being empathetic and be optimistic. _'If you don't have the confidence, just try just get it back! 'He_ reaffirms his determination, and then he smiled as he remembers something. _'That's right I have a unique advantage, with my pyschospeed ability, they're countless possibilities to be make of use to Kuya Kenny!'_He stood up as he reaffirms his pride.

There was a small twister of water, moving on its own Kendall and Zayn watched seeing what Carlos saw."Wow, that's awesome! You can see it's getting cleaner and cleaner!_"_Kendall exclaimed in total disbelief.

"You see, my esper ability happens to be Hydro Hand," Dak said about his esper ability as he moves his hand, controlling the small water twister. "I have to go submit my examination results to my teacher, But don't worry we'll come back to help you guys with the cleaning." Dak offers as he waves his hand controlling the small twister of water to cleaning other areas. Kendall couldn't possibly accept this; it's his and Carlos punishment.

"Eh...But..."

"It's the least I can do for saving my tail back there," The brunette esper insisted, consider it as repay for what Kendall did. Kendall smiled.

"Thank you, we'll really finish in time." Carlos was shocked at that time, that time it hit him. He couldn't be a use to him in this situation. He can't use his ability like the way Dak did. He felt so ashamed of himself as he falls on his own despair, He finally realized something. His heart broke into a million pieces when he thanked Dak and Zayn's help for helping him. Then their near their duffel bags was Carlos' and Zayn's water bottle at the top.

"Then we'll see you guys later." Dak said. "I'll leave my sport drink for you and feel free to take a rest." Zayn reminded as he and Dak left the pool. Kendall waved them goodbye. Carlos turns his back and resumes cleaning, like nothing happen. "They seem to be nice friends Carlos," Kendall acknowledges Carlos classmates to good friends.

"That's true I guess," Carlos shrugs off. As if he'll care about his feelings.

"This will be great, at this rate we'll be finish with ten minutes,"

"That's true I guess,"

"I can't wait to have some ice cream later!"

"That's true I guess,"

Kendall notices Carlos' repetition of answers. "Who was the very first president of the Philippines?" He tries to ask him with a question to tell him if he is fine.

"That's true I guess," Carlos answers with a neutral voice.

"Hey what's wrong buddy, you seem down?" Kendall asked Carlos. His tone seems cheerful however it didn't convince Carlos as if he didn't cared about him at all.

"Nah, don't mind me..." Carlos lied, trying to hold his emotions and resisting the urge to cry. "After all, I was a useless junk when it comes to cleaning." he points out.

Kendall didn't quite catch what Carlos meant, "Umm... If there is something bother-"

"I SAID I'M FINE DAMN IT!" He finally snaps. "I don't deserve to be with you Kuya Kenny, due to my shenanigans You always ended up getting caught on the web of my burden, Always interrupting, always getting you in trouble," He shakes his shoulder while describing the fact that he is nuisance to Kendall. After all, it will ruin Kendall's reputation as the Palmwoods' Silver Gun if he keeps hanging out with a troublesome colleagues.

"In the end," His eyes were filled were tears as his face began to redden. "I'm just a nuisance to you," He sobbed as he cried his emotions out. His pain of being just another student to Kendall's eyes hurt him the most. _I think I should just pack my things and move to another room,_He thought to himself since he declared himself. This time he's not faking it this time this real tears, the feelings of being a nuisance to another, the bright sunny afternoon shining and the pool area as the sound of Carlos' crying. He continues to sob and cries his eyes out.

Kendall wore an awkward face. _'Uh... Man, what should I do; He started crying all of a sudden now I can't keep up,'_ He didn't anticipate in this situation up until now.

Meanwhile in a family restaurant, James, Lucy and Logan were hanging out. "Hey, do you think they've given it to him," Logan wondered as he took a sip of his drink.

"I really wanted to see Carlos' reaction," He elbowed on the table, "After all that was her choice." James referred as she point to Lucy.

"It's too bad, I wasn't there to see the Palmwoods Middle School Dormitory," Lucy smiled sadly, "I just hope the one fits in to him despite Carlos' taste you mentioned." Hoping "that" gets to Carlos was enough to make him smile. James and Logan told Lucy what happened and all the drama what happened yesterday.

"I want see his Carlos' face, not to mention his tastes his underwear as a bit too…" Logan reveals with references of Carlos' queer taste of underwear.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to have taste like that." James elbowed his face. "But you know the important thing that the feelings count, right?" He implied that despite Carlos' taste of underwear, it's the thought that counts.

Logan and Lucy agrees with a smile, "You're right,"

Back to Palmwoods' Swimming Pool, Kendall finally catches on why Carlos crying, he finally decides to cut the charades as he smiles. "Hey Carlitos. Do you remember what happened a month ago from today?" He asked him to remember the even that change both their lives.

"A month ago from today?" The Latino esper snivel, repeated the day what Kendall continued to fall down from his face.

Kendall looked into the sky as he retold the story, "Yeah, I remember the evening you barge in to my room and force yourself to be my roommate; you got caught by the Dorm Master and we both got scolded." Carlos just stood and listens while silently crying. "Then, the next day. They both made us clean the dining hall."

_Flashback_

_It all happened a month ago, Last evening they were scolded the Dorm Master. And now they were forced to clean the entire dining hall. Carlos started cleaning and gets this over with. Kendall just leaned in the corner hold the mop tightly in his hand as he sulks after being punished. He didn't get any trouble until now; The Kendall looks at Carlos working hard to get this place cleaned up. Carlos rubbed his sweat from his chin as he took a small glance from Kendall; He just formed a sad smile saying 'Sorry, I hope we could be friends.' Then Kendall smiled as he felt sorry for Carlos about him doing all the hard work. Then Kendall stood up, unaware of the situation Kendall started cleaning with him. He paused cleaning seeing Kendall cleaning with him as he continued cleaning; Kendall looks at the Latino he saw him saying, 'We could work something out.'_

"Then in the end, we ended up being together till today," Carlos looks at Kendall as he rummages from his duffel bag. "Which means that if there's an anniversary for us," Then he brings out a present covered with 1D logo printed all over with a small blue ribbon top. "It would be today, right?" If he said with an inch of hesitation. He was still unsure if their anniversary was today or yesterday he can't really tell. Carlos was shocked, seeing it was present from Kendall. He slowly walks to Kendall who was still holding his present. When he got closer to Kendall, he gave the present to Carlitos.

"Can I open it?"

"Of course,"

Then underneath all that wrapping paper; it was Blue shirt of One Direction and Big Time Rush together printed with a thumb up on the right side underneath the printed photo there was word saying 'BTR+1D Friends Forever'. He was filled with so much joy seeing this shirt was given to his friend. He starts to tear-up with so much joy as he hugs the shirt near to his heart.

"We'll always be together from now on too, so let's just get along okay?"

When he heard the word, He was dumbfounded. "K-Kuya Kenny… 'Always together'…"

"Of course. We go to the same school; we live in the same room. Even if we wanted to, we couldn't be apart. After all, we are Inseparable Partners," Kendall simply explained that they always stick together and declared as Inseparable Partners. Carlos tears up, He didn't realize that Kendall had a surprise for him, even do he didn't accept the surprise he did yesterday but this was fine too.

"Here," Kendall hands him his sports bottle. "A toast to our partnership," Kendall proposed a toast to their partnership/friendship with Zayn's sport's bottle. Carlos smiled as he lifts sports bottle.

"As a couple tied by the red string of fate!"

"As roommates is fine," The blonde esper corrects him. They both hit their sports bottle, and then they both drink their drinks. They both drank their drinks till the last drop. Kendall sighed loudly as he quenches his thirst."Alrighty then, let's get back to work!" He cheerfully said to get back to work. Carlos just stood there as he began panting for his life. His heart was beating very fast, he started to feel hot on the inside, and he started to have a boner as he grips his sports bottle tighter and tighter.

"Kuya Kenny…" Then he looks at his sports bottle. It was his sports bottle that filled him with those 'metal darts' he was attempting to let Kendall drink. Not good~ Kendall kept cleaning the finishing the work they've started.

"Kuya Kenny~" Carlos out in a sing-song voice. He looks at Carlos did a sexy pose with crossed legs, his polo unbuttoned with a pinky finger close to his mouth. "Wouldn't it be better to work in swimsuits so the water doesn't bother us?" he seductively suggests, hoping that would seduce Kendall to have a boner. He was under a cursed spell of the 'metal darts'.

Kendall looks plainly. "It'd be a hassle to go get them." He countered back with logic. He didn't mind as he continued with his work.

The Latino giggled, "The truth is, just in case…" The he showed his surprise. "TA-DA! I've already bought your school swimming trunks," He laughed, showing the tight navy blue swimming trunks. Then he obtained a painful hit from a scrubber on his face which was thrown by Kendall.

"YOU BUTT, THAT WAS INSIDE MY LOCKED LOCKER!" Kendall says angrily about him, invading his personal stuff. The scrubber fell from his face to the ground. He just laughed the pain off,

"Keys meant nothing in the of my esper ability would be impossible," Then he looks at Kendall with a unperturbed by the scrubber mark on his face, "Now, now please undress now…" He jumped from the pool banks then behind Kendall with eyes glistened in lust. The he entered his hand in Kendall's arm hole and then his short hole, and there was a sound of whoosh as he "speed" Kendall's undergarments.

"Huh?" Kendall wondered but as the polo slowly touches him and the pants slowly fails down to his place. The he finally realizes that his undergarments were gone! He immediately covers his body with left arm and right arm on his pants. _'Shit!'_

"Seriously Kuya Kenny, wearing such childish thing again…" He comments at his childish taste, again.

"Hey! Give that back!" He cried out as he sully on his own embarrassment again. He fidgets around feeling uncomfortable. "You are putting on your swimming trunks, hello…" Then he notices that Kendall where the same shirt he had but it was on a white shirt. "OMG! IT matches! It matches!" Then Carlos began to dance in joy since they had the same shirt like he had, He had Kendall's blue bear hockey boxers on one hand and his white BTR&1D shirt on the other "Matches, It Matches, It matches Kuya Kenny's!" He sang while dancing.

Kendall began to tremble it anger. "CARLOS!" He quaked.

Then the door opened revealing Zayn, "VAS' HAPPENIN?!," he appears saying his usual lines as he enters the pool.

Then Dak and Zayn entered the swimming pool. "Kendall, The examination is finally over so we can-" Dak was caught off when they hear loud burst of electricity and Carlos moaning in pain.

"Wonderful!" He crotches down as he feels the electricity flowing through him. "Kuya Kenny's love whip is so wonder-" The he screams in ecstasy with more electricity flowing him.

"ENOUGH OF THAT SHIT! GIVE IT BACK! JUST GIVE IT BACK YOU BULLSHIT!" He warned with more white electricity and atoms bubbles popped from his head. He was still embarrassed because his undergarments were exposed.

Carlos' has Kendall's boxers underneath his body. "I don't want to," Carlos refuses to hand it over. , as his body twitches even more as he feels even more numb every shocks.

"I said it give it back!" Kendall charges more electricity inside his body, "YOU'RE STILL SAYING THAT SHIT?!" He releases more electricity and shocking Carlos in the process.

Dak and Zayn were speechless of the scene they were both seeing. Dak was blushing madly as his eyes were wide shot open while Zayn's nose was dripping with blood, seeing how hot that scene he was watching. They both turned around. "How about we pretend none of this happened?" Zayn suggested.

"U-understood." Dak agrees as they both leave the two alone. Carlos was having the time of his life, giving him present for their anniversary, Kendall declared they will be together and being shocked by Kuya Kenny was an honor to him. Despite the fact that he was under the influence of the 'metal dart' he drank. It was the best day of his life. They are doing things that aren't meant to be seen by the public. Doing it like nobody's around.

_'Carlitos will never be disheartened. I'll stay always stay with Kuya Kenny's side forever.'_He thought happily even underneath those nuclear-infused electric shocks. The shirt that Kendall gave him sits on the pool banks that he will treasure forever, the proof that He and Kendall are Inseparable Partners.

* * *

Carlos: Green Arrow!

Logan: Green Lantern!

Carlos: Green Arrow!

Logan: Green Lantern!

James: When will these two stop?

Next Chapter: Palmwoods Under Siege

Songs Inspiration: Like Nobody's Around by Big Time Rush


	3. Palmwoods under Siege

**Chapter 3: Palmwoods under Siege**

It's 5:00 pm in the afternoon in that certain city. Jett Stetson walks alone upon a cobbled-stone path of the magnificent homage to European Architecture of an unknown location; He's walking alone with no one around him. He suddenly feels something; as if someone or something is following him. He turns around, but only finds an empty street and the facades of the many-storied building before him. He feels something odd is happening. He shook of the feeling of being followed so he continues walking. However, a fleeting feeling as he turns around.

"Who's out here?" Jett asked someone whose following. He opened the lower pocket of his bag, he grabbed his tonfa. "You are messing with Jett Stetson of Palmwoods Middle School, you better show up or I'll mess you up," He warned as he raised his tonfa. Yet silence still persists the in that lonesome street. He took a step backward, expecting someone would appear to answer his warning and another step backward; suddenly bumps into something. He immediately reacted as he turned around that could've bump into him; he was answered with an empty space.

He becomes even more concerned; sadly, he lets his guard up until an electric and clicking sound he interposed with groans of pain. His tonfa flies into the air, lands on the grounds with a loud bang, and he falls to the ground unconscious. He is now defenseless of anything that might do to him. Above him, apparently out of nowhere, looking down, is a girl smiling deviously, and then something pops. What kind of horrors could a girl do to another man? Surely not something would be expecting?

_The Next Day_

The day wasn't really shinning today, it was a rainy day. Rain slowly paints the concrete roads; the bus zooms down the wet concrete road. Inside the bus; they were some passengers along with James, Logan and Lucy; they planned to meet with Kendall and Carlos at Palmwoods Middle School.

"Man…I can't wait to visit the Palace of Education," Logan's eyes sparkle in excitement and anticipation. He couldn't help himself but enamored the glorious lifestyle of a rich young man.

"When you said it, as if it is a big deal, but it's just a town filled with rich boy from different elite schools." James stated his own opinion. He said it's just a "town" filled with a bunch of schools.

"You should know there not just normal school, Mr. Diamond," Logan points out. "Palmwoods Middle School is there, of course. But the other schools present were in the upper class,"

"That may be true…" Lucy chimed in. She's still worried about Logan being indulge with all the rich stuff.

"We can visit today because Carlos invited us. If he hadn't, a peasant like me would never have an opportunity like this, hmm…" Logan hummed happily. He feels so humbled to Carlos even though their social status.

James crossed his legs and folded his arms with a smile. "You're too humble, Loges." He said plainly, Lucy and Logan notice that theirs a small booklet on James' unzipped bag. "Logan, you can be-"

"Hello? What's this?" Lucy took the small booklet, she and Logan began reading.

James opens his eyes, seeing the booklet on his bag was gone. He began to freak out seeing both his friends figured out his secret plan.

"No wonder, you want to see a cake shop," Logan said while the pretty boy was embarrassed looking at his open bag and back at Logan; let this be a lesson to always close his bag, Guess the jig is up for James Diamond so might as well spill your beans.

"But it's THE "French Baker"!" He exclaimed, thus correcting as a matter a factly. "It says there "The most well-known in France that were crafted by hand-picked ingredients and recipes differing little those in actual Italy, nothing less than a work of art!" "James practically recited what the booklet said. That made Logan and Lucy jaw-dropped, it kind of scared and yet at the same time impress.

"I always wanted to taste it, but the only store here at the US is right located at the Palace of Education!" James admitted everything.

"Wow James; I didn't think you were a fan of this," Lucy comments on James' Fanaticism.

But before the embarrassed James was about to reply. "Attention, Attention Please. We are approaching the Palace of Education entrance; I repeat the Palace of Education entrance." The bus intercom announced.

The bus parked at the nearest bus station, right near to the entrance of The Palace of Education. The bus took off after dropping some passengers and drove away. Once the three students dismounted from the bus the bus closed the automatic door then drives away to next station. James and Lucy look at the pouring rain and Logan looks at his portable computer.

"Whoa; we've arrived earlier than I thought," The female teenager comments; looking on the bus schedule.

"That's fine, Lucy. 3, 2, 1…" The smart boy counted down. After his countdown, the rain exactly stops as if he practically knew when the rain will stop. The rain depleted replacing a bright sunny after the cold spray giving off rays off heat.

James looks at the sky with a hand providing a shade for his eyes. "Now, the weather forecast in this town is accurate and perfect as usual." James comments on Schooltropolis' weather is accurate as always.

"Well, It's not really "forecasting", It's actually they scan that will happen in the near future," Logan elaborated; about the example of Schooltropolis' technological prowess. With advance technology they can probably read that will happen in the future. Almost like an esper using Precognition.

"Man, I think I'd prefer it if they made a mistake every once in a while." She hoped that sometimes even with all that advance technology; it would be nice if they would make mistake once in a while, not everything they do is perfect.

"Never mind about, let's hurry." The guys made their way to the entrance of the Palace of Education a magnificent portico, which has a cubic rocks make up the pillars. Electronic gates are affixed at the egresses, whither the denizens use their cards to enter or exit the aperture, in other words students had cards enables them to enter and exits the Palace of Education. James, Logan and Lucy stop by a security check point.

"We were invited by Carlos Garcia of Palmwoods Middle School, I'm Logan Mitchell," He stated as he shown the invitation as proof to the security guards.

"I'm James Diamond,"

"And Lucy Stone,"

The security guard takes the invitation as he takes a long look of the invitation. "Everything seems to be in order," The security guard said as he press the button that opens the electric door; which they entered.

Underneath the dark tunnel and the light that reveals the beauty. They were stoked at the beautiful sight of buildings with unique architecture; At the back of them was a glorious exit way of the portico, which uses Doric columns. Reliefs flank the colonnades and for each egress made from the columns, archivolts are formed from its arches. The three were stunned were the breathe-taking architecture.

Its entablatures sporting fine moldings upon its friezes, and supported by many cornices. At the front of them are many storied buildings with awed windows sporting balconies line finely wrought black metal and wither their shrubs and small gardens of flowers hung, supported by brackets and corbels. At the top of its building gable, are dormers for the lofts and garret that seem upon its eaves, with the smokestacks towering above. The buildings made from large bricks, covered with dark and warm hue of paint, showing in a seemingly authentic European flavor. Many male students were scattered across the area with different uniforms; Overall, They're from the top five elite schools of Schooltropolis.

"What a cute town!" Lucy wailed in cuteness of the town.

"Even the designs of the crossing and traffic lights are different." James observed the cobblestones of dark colors for their through fares, which were lined by lighter colored footpaths which were still soaked by the rain, whither the gaily wrought metal furnished lampposts stood as well as metal cars barriers to protect buildings that showed it's facade to the world, as well as traffic lights and signs of a completely different language stood there. "It's so elaborate." The guys walked passed by a stone fountain can be found, where student of refined tastes, denizens of this antiquarian-like city, sat upon the edges.

"It feels like we've entered a foreign country," the smart boy was bewildered of the town.

"You cay that again," Lucy reminded as they were amazed at the elaborate world of the secluded Palace of Education offered. But Logan noticed at the sides, some gentlemen gazes upon them as they continued with their conversation.

"Don't you think we might be attracting too much attention?" the smart boy asked; they noticed some gentlemen were looking at them and especially at Lucy.

"Hm? Ah… It probably our uniforms and Lucy, You see; Students from outside are probably rare around here and girls are not allowed at the Palace of Education unless they were invited and escorted from by boys," James explained as some students looks at them and other students walked past them; and some of them looks at Lucy with flirtatious gazes, makes Lucy disturbed.

"I see." Logan nodded.

Lucy elbowed James, "Could we pick up the pace here, some boys are starting to bug me," She whispered at James and Logan.

James notices the time upon the marvelously made clock house affixed up on a curved pediment was rest upon by statues; it's pilasters flanking blind arches where statues and high reliefs resided with ornamental balustrades flanked the central arch, protecting the two lesser arch. "Oh no, were late!" James looks at the clock tower.

Lucy and Logan looks at the time, 3 in the afternoon. "You're right!"

"Come on, let's hurry!" James told both to make haste as he began to run, He didn't realize that he stomp on a puddle his feet to traverse; Logan and Lucy watched as James slipped on the puddle as some stagnant water spray in the air.

Meanwhile at the gates of Palmwoods Middle School; Kendall and Carlos standing at the front gates waiting for James, Logan and Lucy.

"Those three are late," Kendall turned to Carlos, "Are sure you told to come here?"

"Yeah, I specifically told them to meet us at the gates because they wanted to see our school." Carlos told Kendall the details to the others; "Honestly, keeping Kuya Kenny waiting like this…" The Latino complained about their friend's lack of punctuality.

Kendall notices footsteps, He looks to his left. "Oh, they're here." His look switched from a plain to perplexed look.

"Wha?"

Much to Kendall and Carlos disconcerted they saw Lucy and Logan wore a perplexed look and James holding his soaked coat, leaving him with a soaked t-shirt.

"What on earth happened?" The Latino Psychospeeder asked.

"You see…" Logan started. Still wearing his perplexed look.

"I kinda slipped on a puddle," James state his reason.

"I see,"

They to the Palmwoods' shower room; James was inside a shower cubicle as his slacks falls down to the floor. He began unbuttoning his polo.

"I'm sorry for the sudden rush but this was the only uniform left on short notice," Carlos reminded James with Palmwoods Middle School uniform. Lucy sits there along with Kendall, Carlos and Logan at the shower room seats. Logan was wearing a pouting look on his face, feeling a bit jealous.

"No, this is fine." James insisted, stepping out of the cubicle wearing a Palmwoods Middle School uniform.

"How's the size?" Kendall asked his raven friend.

"Just right, But…" James smiled with a raised eyebrow with hands on the walking shorts. "I'm just not use to shorts…" He fidgets on his hips, adjusting the pants.

"It's not fair that James gets a uniform," Logan mumbles, feeling jealous that James gets a taste of gentlemanly of the uniform.

James nods to the left as a response.

Logan jumps off the chair as he hatched an idea. "I know! Let's swap uniforms!" The smart boy excitedly jumps near James; invading his personal space. "Yes, let's do that! That would be nice!" He hugged James as he began stripping the white dress off of James.

"Cut it out! The uniform is too small!" The pretty boy points out while pushing Logan away.

"Then, I'll find a puddle then!"

"Ahn! Logan stop!"

"Just let me try it on!"

"Stop it Loges!"

While Logan has queer filled ideas inside Logan's head, Kendall, Carlos and Lucy just watched the two argue; Kendall smiles at his two lively friends and gives a knowing look from Carlos and Lucy. The shower room was filled with sounds of arguments.

Once outside, While walking.

"I've sent your uniform at the dry cleaners, so stop by before you go home," Kendall informed James about his soaked uniform.

"If that's a hassle, we'll have it send to your dorm," Carlos adds, in case things became more complicated.

"Whoa. As expected from Palmwoods," Lucy anticipates that Palmwoods' Middle School services towards students.

"Will a maid do it? Those maids do that!" Logan beamed.

Meanwhile their conversation was not noticed by prodding eyes. A teenage girl with straight long blonde hair, with bangs, brown eyes, tanned skin while wearing a white polo with a brown sweater-vest with a shield crest on her left side, a gray skirt that reaches up to the knees. She is carrying a bag while looking to boys with a blank expression.

"Calm Down would you!" Lucy begged loudly.

Later they have arrived at French Baker, Wherein it's a small shop with large window show the store symbol, inside the guys watches Logan pondering.

Logan grumbles as began with the deciding, "Let's see now, Coffee Tiramisu…No, no, no. The Spanish raspberry flan looks good too, but I don't want to miss Vanilla Éclairs either…" The smart boy pondering, having a hard time deciding, while looking at the delicious cakes and pastries on the display window.

"Is it really much off a fuss over this?" Carlos commented on Logan's hesitation and cake frustrations.

"Yeah, But Lucy and I already decide with the cheesecake," James said with their fixed decision on the cake of their choice.

"You better hurry if you want the sun to set," Kendall reminded Logan about the time.

"Please, wait for one more minute" Logan raised his hands defensibly, begging a bit more time.

Then in the middle of a predicament, his phone rang inside Logan's bag. He began rummaging through his bag; Carlos scoffed off while Kendall wore a perplexed smile. Logan presses the answer button on his phone. "Hello? Yes…Really...Okay, We're on our way." Logan understood as he hangs up.

"A call from work?" Carlos reconfirms.

"Yeah," Logan sighed sadly.

"Their timing about work is so annoying~" Carlos sighs in annoyance, Judgment work call duties in the middle of a day of can be such an eyesore.

Logan looks at the cake as his mouth began to water, saying goodbye to his chance of tasting cakes. James, Kendall and Lucy felt bad for Carlos and Logan being called by work.

"Don't worry; I'll take Logan's cake as a take out." Kendall reassures his sad smart boy.

"Thanks, Kendall."

The door rang as Carlos and Logan exits the shop, to answer the call.

"Let's go, Logan!"

"Okay!"

Kendall, James and Lucy looks at the opened door, seeing his two friends usually busy with their work.

"So busy," Kendall comments as he turns to his friend. "Hey James, How come your-"

"Um, I have to go to the bathroom." James said, scratching his left cheek awkwardly.

Outside of the Palace of Education back to the outside of normal society, at 7th district there is a three storey building out of bricks. The front sign of the building near the staircase is the office of Judgment branch 145th office.

"Seriously, this really spoils after the Saturday day-off." Carlos comments of their sudden job, both boys opened the door with their Judgment bands on their right arm.

Then both were greeted with a small smack in the head with a rolled magazine. "Complain when you're outside the office," The older teenager scolded Carlos and Logan. The older teenager was 5"6, long spiky brown hair with blonde highlights, formed to a spike whipped to the right; slightly tan skin, brown eyes and wearing a white polo with a shield crest with a skull at the middle with bold letters spelling 'SPARTOI', mocha brown pants, black shoes along with a teal armband with racing white stripes with a shield symbol in the middle as symbol pinned on his upper right arm, that he is a member of Judgment.

"Sorry about that, Joshua-senpai." Logan apologizes, whole holding his throbbing head.

"Anyways, what's the situation this time?" Carlos asked his superior to fill both them in.

"It all happened between the times after school and night time yesterday," Joshua began explaining as he heads to a work desk with a laptop. "Six students from Palmwoods Middle School were attacked consecutively," He taps the mouse pad on the laptop revealing the students were attacked.

Carlos and Logan looks at their senior as they looked each, other wondering what happened to them. Joshua turned to them "Additionally, They were attacked within the Palace of Education."

Meanwhile back at the Palace of Education at French Baker's comfort room, James was inside the male comfort room near the sink. He turned the faucet on; he began washing his hand with a handkerchief in his mouth. The out of the ordinary; The door opened by itself, James looks at the reflection in the mirror as he saw the door opened and turned to the door then he saw the door closed by itself.

'_What was that?' _James thought as he dried his damp hands with his handkerchief.

"All Palmwoods Middle School students are all level 5 or higher," Joshua stated with a hand underneath his chin as he began to ponder. "Even so; I wonder how the students were easily defeated…"

"That must have an astounding ability," The Latino stated his theory, made the senior turn to Carlos.

"It would seem so, the ability is still unknown. Although I managed to read some unconscious students and I confirmed…"

Back at the French Baker restroom, The faucet to the sink's is still pouring out running water, James began to suspect that someone or something is watching him, Yet the criminal struck him with a stun gun, James began to lost balance, he manages to grabbed the sink to support his body. He tries to stand up with his remaining strength. However, his body gave up on him and knocks him out unconscious.

"…were incapacitated with a stun gun." Joshua confirms.

"After that, what happened to all the victims while they were unconscious?" Carlos asked as Joshua began to type at the laptop.

"I have photographs…" Joshua started but his face seems to be filled with disturbance. "But it's not pretty," He warns the two making the juniors shiver. "If you want to look, prepare yourself." He narrowed his eyes as he gave them a warning that something about the crime scene that is…disturbing.

Carlos and Logan swallowed his saliva down through his throat, thus mentally preparing them for what's coming.

Back at the store, three cakes sitting at the desk with cups of tea and glasses of water. Kendall sits waiting James to come out.

"The tea is getting cold," Kendall says worryingly. "What is that man doing?"

"Probably fixing his hair again," Lucy implied as she took a spoonful of cake.

"No, this isn't like him at all." Kendall stood up from his seat.

Back at the office, "I made my decision when I joined Judgment," Carlos stated his resolve.

"Me too," Logan agreed along with him.

Joshua gave them a look; he sighs tiredly, knowing that they convince. "I see then," He stood up as he grabbed the laptop. "If that's the case…" He turned the laptop towards them that contained the aforementioned photographs. Leaving Carlos and Logan flinched in they saw something astonishing.

Back to Kendall, He knocks on the door, without any response he opens the door of the comfort room and then he stuck his head out.

"James?" He calls out for his friends. The he looks down much to his shock he saw James crouching, holding the sink. Apparently lose his consciousness.

"Hey!" He rushes down to his side. "James, are you okay?" He lifts his unconscious friend off from the sink as he takes a look of his friend's face.

"What the-" He gasps in total shock.

Meanwhile at Palmwoods Middle School Judgment room. Kendall was briefed regarding the recent attacks on Palmwoods Middle School students. The room had periwinkle wallpaper with black carpeting with an oblong table with six chairs, with a computer sitting on top of table, a broom closet and along with an electric kettle. Kendall was sitting next to the computer, Lucy is seated next to him and Carlos and Logan stands while looking at their unconscious co-worker/friend.

"Targeting Palmwoods?" He repeated as he realizes about what happened to James. "Must be because of the uniform his wearing…" The blonde man realized that James was attacked while he was still in the state of unconsciousness, with a damp towel on his forehead covering his along his eyes.

"How's he doing?" Logan asked about James.

"Don't worry, He wasn't injured." Lucy informed them. "They said he's gonna be fine if he just rest a bit."

"Even so,"

Logan just looks at James with guilt, Due to his carelessness; His friend got hurt. It wasn't his fault it was the criminal. Kendall nods his head down a bit, "Do we know what the culprit's objective is?" he asked at Carlos.

"Not yet, it's a very troublesome ability,"

"Define troublesome?"

"He's invisible to the eyes," The smart boy noted, still looking at his unconscious friend.

"Huh?"

Meanwhile at Logan's laptop, they watched a recorded testimony by the Anti-Skill,

"I'm telling you!?" An enraged Jett Stetson, who is still alive and covering his forehead with his hand. "I didn't see anyone!"

But the beleaguered and bespectacled Anti-Skill interrogator sit there, she couldn't handle angry middle school student, "Uhh…But sir…" She turned the laptop to him. Showing the footage in the laptop, the footage was from yesterday, When Jett was seemingly walks alone, unaware there was girl next to him that "The security camera footage clearly shows-"

"But Even so!" The blonde esper insisted, throwing a fist on the table. "I'm telling you, I didn't see anyone!" He insisted because the security footage wasn't much of a proof to him, then. Carlos turns off the video, much to Logan's surprise.

"Her victims can't see him, huh?" The blonde Meltdowner repeated, elbowing on the table.

"At first we suspected she uses optical manipulation ability," The Latino suspects.

"According to the data banks," Logan began typing, "There are 56 people in Schooltropolis who can make themselves invisible, but every one of them has an alibi."

"Even so, the security cameras recorded her right?" Lucy reconfirms. Logan and Carlos nodded. "Doesn't that mean it's not really "optical manipulation"?" She implies. In other words, Lucy states that even that the culprit can make himself/herself disappear completely the security camera manages to record it.

"I'm afraid so," Carlos sighed.

Logan, Carlos and Lucy looked at the window, saw a pigeon flying through the blue horizon.

"A pigeon," Lucy noticed.

"Huh?"

"You didn't saw it Carlos?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't notice anything."

Kendall began to ponder through what leads, then he got an idea after Carlos said. "Didn't notice?" Kendall mumbles. Then he got an idea.

"Hey Logan, Could look up something for me?" Kendall requested for Logan's help.

With James still unconscious, Logan began to search unto the databanks. A few types and beeps. "Found it! The ability is called 'Sight Marionette'." He recited from the screen. "It's an ability wherein they can erase their presence of seeing an object; Advance users can make themselves completely disappear." He explains. "Only one person has this ability…" He types in. revealing their sure to be culprit. The screen shows a picture: A teenage girl with straight long blonde hair with bangs, brown eyes, tanned skin while wearing a white polo with a brown sweater-vest with a shield crest on her left side. "…She's a second year from CAYS Middle School; Sandy Cheeks." He finished his explanation.

"IT must be her!" Carlos accused, slamming his hands on the table.

"But this person is only a level 3," Logan points out, "According to her experimental data, she hasn't completely known how to make herself completely disappear, she can only erase her awareness around people."

Carlos just sighed in defeat.

"I thought it was such a good lead too…" Kendall sighs; there lead to the crime was still on a dead end.

Then they heard a groaned, alarming the guys that James was regaining consciousness. He lifts his body then the damp towel fells on the floor with a hand on his forehead.

"Man, my head hurts…" He muttered. Holding his throbbing head.

"James!"

"You shouldn't-" Lucy was cut off sentence when they saw his face.

Upon seeing his face, they began to cover their mouth and all of them utter out a chortle, trying to stop it. Apparently something horribly funny with him. Kendall holds his stomach and mouth, along with Lucy and Carlos, Logan just turns away, still holding out. James just cocked his head to the left; still confuse.

"WHAT THE!" James yells as he found out the truth, Releasing laughter in the room.

Lucy holds a mirror in front James and he looks at the mirror, revealing large black brows on his countenance, the newly formed black eyebrow cover his original brown bushy eyebrow.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha," He blabbered trying to speak something, his appearance was changed most importantly his charm point where he delivers his flirtatious winks on girls.

"Calm down James," Logan tries console him but he suppress his urge to laugh, Putting his hand on his mouth to stop his laughter.

"That must be a total shock," The blonde Meltdowner utters the obvious.

Carlos looks at the monitor. "Come to think of it, if you have long hair or bangs you'd be able to hide it." He comments on James if he was to have long hair or bangs you can disguise you're horrible shame.

"Long hair?" James repeats, getting curious.

He looks at the laptop, the girl who had the Sight Marionette ability.

"IT's her!?" James gasps as he points at the culprit.

"You saw the culprit?" Carlos asked James.

"Yeah," James explains while he was on the bathroom. "Back then…" Before he lost consciousness, he looks at the mirror before his body gave up on him. "I saw her in the mirror, it was her for sure." He grips on the table while his body trembles.

"Mirrors and security cameras…" Kendall ponders with a finger underneath his chin. "I see, that's how it is, her power is only limited to erasing the awareness of things that actually look at her." He concluded that the culprit's ability can erase her presence on the naked eye except things that can actually see her.

"Heh…Heh…Heh…Heh…" James chuckled darkly ominously, pointing the picture of the culprit. "I won't let that long-haired blondie grudge go unanswered!" the pretty boy has machinations of revenge for blemishing "the face". "Let's go, Logan!" he demands the smart boy to make action.

Logan blinks twice, still confuse on what James meant. "Yes?"

After a while Logan went full throttle, five computer monitors connected to various CPU's, Logan typing in his laptop while humming, simultaneously monitoring the non-sense information which he can understand, The monitor were filled with a special binary code that he tries to process. Lucy, James and Kendall stands near him watching him do his magic.

"That's pretty amazing…" An amazed Kendall was impressed with Logan's computer skills.

"If I don't do this, the terminal here won't be able to keep up with the processing." Logan explains his little plan, he looks to another monitor. "Furthermore, Branch 145th doesn't have jurisdiction at the Palace of Education, Are you sure we should do this?" Logan states while asking a rhetorical question.

Carlos was on his phone talking to someone. "I got the approval from the higher-ups," The Latino announced they've got the permission for their operation.

"Great!" The pretty boy turns to Logan, "Logain, Give It all you got!" He cheered for the smart boy.

"Yes, yes," the smart boy acknowledges, "Go!" With a push of a button.

The monitors were filled with a new programs were simultaneously opening in all monitors then reveals some guys from the Palace of Educations doing their usual business. "I've connected to all 3261 security cameras in the Palace of Educations right this moment," The smart boy informed the gang that he manages to tapped in all security cameras.

The guys were struck with awe with Logan's computer skills.

James forms a ball of fist. "Just you wait blondie, we'll make sure you're banned here," He smiles darkly, excited for his vengeance. Usually, he flirts with girls; but if a girl messes with his friends or his looks they'll pay the price, James Diamond style.

"Don't forget about the cake you promised," Logan reminded James about his reward.

"I don't care if you have three or four cakes after this!" James responds with a determined look on his face.

"Yay!"

"That bit too many," Kendall says with a pondering look.

"Really?"

"Eh, That's fine…"

"Were not talking about the cake," Carlos interjects. Then the monitor shows the map of the Palace of Education's security camera routes "Logan, Ignore areas E through H and areas J and N." Carlos points out where to ignore.

"Sure," He obliged as the following areas on the map were blacked out of the screen.

"They're the areas are farthest from Palmwoods, so our school students wouldn't go that far." Carlos added, the culprit wouldn't go far from the palace where there would be less Palmwoods students roaming far.

"Then ignore the areas with lots of pedestrian traffic too." Kendall suggested, leaving James with lifted eyebrows.

"The culprits' uniform," He indicates. "Of course, that would stand out quite a bit in the Palace, right?"

Lucy, Logan and James didn't realize that. "That's for sure," They both said in unison.

"So you're saying that she's using her ability constantly in places with lots of people right," Carlos points out

"Probably. Also she can't use her ability forever,"

"You're saying that she would lie down on places where she won't be saw," James figures out.

"Exactly!" Kendall says with check-form in his hand.

"Meaning that the places are…" Logan follows their advice; he began to narrow down the cameras of the following areas. As they began their operation,

Meanwhile, At the streets of the bustling Palace of Education, Zayn waves goodbye to his dear friend Dak, as they part ways. Dak goes to the lonesome cobblestone alley ways and also the same place where Jett was attack. Dak took a left turn, there in another corner there is blonde with bangs holding a stun gun in her hand, preparing to shock him.

The blonde girl smiled evilly.

"Finally found you," A voice rang the girl's ears.

James is leaning on the wall with a headpiece on his left ear, a Judgment armband pinned on his right arm, and a baseball cap covering his eyebrows. He smiled evilly as he turned to the culprit. "You have a lot of fucking nerve to mess with my face, I'm going to have fun to beat you up when were done with you, " James threatened darkly at the criminal. Then knew this isn't the time to play to be caught, she made herself disappear right in front of James' eyes. The he heard footsteps as she ran away.

"Whoa. She did disappear…" said by an astounded James.

"This no time to be impressed, just go after her!" Logan scolded James via headpiece.

"Fine, hold your panties." James adjusts his hat and went after her.

In another alleyway, the criminal running away while using her ability, Carlos leans at the wall waiting for the criminal with eyes closed. He patiently waits for the criminal to make his move. He listens carefully to the footsteps; He opened his eyes and knew where. "Right there," Then Carlos punches at the air, which the criminal caught the punch as she landed on the ground thus making herself visible. She recovers from the punch as she notices a foot in front of her as she looks at the Latino.

"This is the Judgment," Carlos tugs his armband as the proof of authority, "Be good and turn yourself-"

He was cut off when she immediately stood up and went invisible again and ran away. Of course she didn't want to be caught.

(Tch, I've figured she would) "Tch, Inaasahan ko na iyan," Carlos predicted the criminal's movement and took his frustration through Filipino, "Logan, I'll leave the navigation to you." He asked Logan for more information, Logan whose still looking at the cameras at the Judgment room monitoring and tailing her movements.

"Kay, Kay'~" Logan understood in a sing song voice. "Take a left turn when you exit the alley and go unto 3rd street," He instructed the Latino the directions.

"Understood."

"Logan," James called from the earpiece.

"Kay,"

Meanwhile, Sandy tries to shake off the boys following her tail. Yet somehow they manage to trace her no matter where she goes. She ran while using her ability through the cobblestone road, attempting to shake them off. 'How?' she thought with frustration, then she saw Carlos who's looking for her both ways.

No matter where she tries to hide, they were tailed by Carlos, and being chased by James. Meanwhile, the criminal doesn't have the clue that she was seen through Logan's electric eyes, thanks to the security cameras. Logan hums a song while following her movement. Then he saw her walking through some steps. He noticed that she is limping and walking slower.

"She's in the park area." Logan instructed someone via headpiece.

Sandy reached through the top of the steps as she tries to walk the walk of her breathless yet she somehow to stop and paced herself and at the same time her invisibility was slowly fading making her visible again. She reached her limit on using her power. Then she heard a creaking sound of a metal swing. He looks at the person who is sitting at the swing. At her left side, Carlos shows up from behind her and right side, it was James as he took the hat off. She was cornered by Judgment members and...

"Our little tag game," He jumps off from the swing. It was Kendall Knight with an earpiece in his ear. "…ends here." He smiled at the culprit.

"How?" She wondered. "How did you know I was here? Why didn't my Sight Marionette didn't work?" Sandy demanded answer either from three of them.

Kendall took a step forward. "Who knows?" He pretended to be dumb to prevent their secrets from being exposed.

Sandy grits her teeth, attempting to ambush more Palmwoods students has failed, Then she has no other choice but to use sheer brute force. "This is why I hate Palmwoods People!" she yelled angrily and brings out a stun gun. James was shocked and Carlos didn't react. She took a step and dashed towards Kendall and hit him in the stomach. She smiles deviously yet she realizes something. She looks at her target still standing wearing an awkward look at her. The stun gun still delivers electricity in to him.

He smiles. "Too bad, those things don't work on me~" He raises two fingers with white electricity flowing between two fingers.

"Uhm…" She didn't anticipate this would happen. He then touched Sandy's forehead. Then,

She screeches in pain as she drops her stun gun and then she falls down on the ground unconscious. Carlos and James approach the unconscious culprit. "I went easy on her," The blonde Meltdowner callously reassured them.

Carlos looks at the security camera posted. "Logan, Lucy; Call the Anti-Skills that we already apprehended the culprit." Carlos informed Logan and Lucy who were still in the Judgment room.

Logan types something as he stretches his arms and legs. "Understood~" Logan understood as Lucy began to contact the Anti-Skills.

"Good work guys," Kendall added for their good efforts.

Meanwhile, as the day began to cease. The three guys were looking at the unconscious culprit who is resting on a park bench. James sighs in relief.

"Now then," He reaches his pocket and picked up a permanent marker. Opening the cap, revealing an ink-filled tip. Carlos and Kendall wore perplexed looks, worrying about James' immaturity of revenge just by writing on his face. James laughs darkly as he leans closer. "Now what should I put on your face-" He fringes her bangs, wondering what kind of eyebrow he's gonna write. However, he pause his movement as he discovers that she already has bushy and noticeable eyebrows. The girl was gaining consciousness, when she's wide awake she immediately shrieks as she covers her shameful forehead, from their gaze. James was hesitating if he wanted to draw her or not.

"It's weird isn't it?" The girl asks the guys a rhetorical question. Kendall and Carlos were looking at each other, wondering what she's saying.

"Um…" The pretty boy was loss of words.

"Go ahead, Laugh. Laugh all you want. Just like that "guy" did," She tells the guys to laugh at them already. But the guys were still confused on what's going on, with similar questions on their heads. Why did she want to laugh at her? And what guy?

"That guy?" All three of them questioned her in unison, still confuse.

"It happened in spring," She began to told her story. "I was sleeping in the peaceful sunlight, I believed in my innocence that my happy days would continue forever." She meant was in spring, she and her boyfriend from Palmwoods Middle School had awesome time being a couple. She believes that their happy times will lasts forever and sang together forevermore and drunk by her innocence and love. "Sadly," Then everything went unsavory. "Spring ended. Abruptly" The trees stop raining cherry blossoms of her lovely days when he left her for another girl, leaving her heart broken and alone.

"Why? Is that girl that great?"

"That's not it…"

"Then why?!"

"It's because you eyebrows are…" Then with tears in her eyes, skin flushed. "…Weird." Then the cold winds of society blew to her face as she knows the truth.

Like a piano piece moving it's finale, the drop of tear lands on the water as she cries her sorrows away. "I hate the guy who dumped me." She swore everlasting hatred on the guy that dumper her. "And I hate the fact the Palmwoods boys who dumped me because of my stupid look," She grits her teeth as her deep hatred grew. "But above all…I hate all the eyebrows in this world!" She shook her tears away as she declares her rage. "I decided to give everyone with weird eyebrow!?" After all that melodrama and soap opera moment she exposed her Freudian excuse; that is her reason why she is giving boys from Palmwoods weird eyebrows.

"Umm…" Carlos wasn't able to respond well. After all that drama, just for eyebrows?

"Sorry, But you kinda lost me halfway there," Kendall is still finding the story hard to swallow.

James was still looking at her with a dumbfounded gaze, He realizes that some girls were hurt and left because of their exterior and the worst part; He tends to flirt only beautiful girls. The eyebrows were his punishment I guess.

"Common," His thought were snapped. "Go on. Go ahead and laugh!" She shows her shameful forehead, urging them to laugh at her. Yet there were no laughs.

James tries to calm down the situation, before everything goes out of head. "Uhm…" He is looking for the right words to say. "It's not that weird." James consoles her much to her disbelief.

"It's more like…um…" Looking through his charming dictionary for the right words. He easily sweeps girls feet with his words. "I got it! It's a charm point! And I really like it!" The pretty boy says his honest opinion, making the blonde teenager blush in the complement.

It works a bit too well, much to James' favor. Kendall was still unsure on how to react in James' opinion.

(IT's Miracle, He really digs her...,)"Himala, Mayroon siya nagustuhan…" He smiles deviously with a hand in his chin.

James had no idea what Carlos said, He shouts at the sky on his realization.

Then the Anti-Skills arrived in the situation to pick up Sandy, without restraints; Miho willingly go into the Anti-Skill truck, However before she goes inside she turned her gaze back to James.

"Um…Can I write to you?" She asked James if you want to talk sometimes with letters.

"Sure," James is what he can respond after all that drama.

Sandy just shrugs off while smiling on James' response and then went inside the truck and The Anti-Skills drove away along with Sandy. Kendall, Carlos and James did nothing but watch the truck drive away, In James' point of view he didn't realize that some girls tend to get hurt when they were cheated on and the reason for leaving them because of their imperfections. The pretty boy let out a sighs as he finally learns his lesson.

"So, she can make herself perfectly disappear huh?" Kendall said his observation on the culprit.

"Now that you mention that, isn't she supposed to be a Level 3 too..." Carlos added. "Strange isn't it?" They suspect that Sandy can make herself perfectly disappear despite being a Level 3 esper is a bit unusual.

"IS it possible, that the databanks are wrong are they?"

Carlos was surprised by Kendall's opinion. The data banks are always accurate. "That's Impossible," He scoffs off.

_Few days later_

Meanwhile in Logan's apartment, James and he were hanging out while James tries to scrub the drawn eyebrows off in front of Logan's mirror.

"What's with this stuff?!" James complained with the weird stuff on his eyebrows.

Logan receives a call from Joshua, currently talking to him. "Really? And all the other victims too?"

"You see it was a special ink that was designed and formulated from the 10th district's university." Joshua told Logan in the phone, while James was looking at Logan's mirror. "It won't come off at least for at least a week," James was devastated when he heard Logan's senior that the ink on his eyebrows won't come off. Logan ends the call while looking at a trembling James.

"Well look at this way James, Hats today are IN this season too," Logan jokes around while suggesting that he should wear the hat.

"That…" James threw a pillow on the floor. "…BLONDIE!" He punches on the pillow, enraged at Sandy. "I knew I should have written in her face!" The pretty boy laments that he should have scribbled on her face. Punching the poor pillow that it could take.

"Calm down, James!"

"WHAT SHOULD I DO NOW?!" He rips the poor pillow apart in his tantrum as he sublimes his rage on the poor pillow.

* * *

Lucy: Hey Logan, Have you heard of the Lady's old slippers?

Logan: Old Lady's Slippers?

Lucy: It says theirs an old lady who can run super fast at 100 Km/H

Logan: No way!

Lucy: And She's naked!

Logan: Gross!

Next Chapter: Urban Legends


End file.
